The Dark Lord's Heir
by QueenViperaAzarathofCamelot
Summary: The Third Task is about to start and the five champions; Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Yoni and Harry Potter, have to find a way to the Triwizard Cup, that's in the middle of the maze. But when Cedric, Yoni and Harry touch it, they're taken to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. After Cedric is murdered, Voldemort is reborn by an ancient dark ritual. LV(TMR)/YP(O.C)
1. Chapter 1: The Third Task

**A/N: There is no female Harry Potter in this story. The O.C. is his older sister, Yoni Potter. I based this chapter on chapter thirty-one of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ', but I changed it a bit for this chapter. Yoni Potter wouldn't be Sailor Avalon in this story. She is a very powerful witch and demigoddess.**

 **I put a Poll up for Yoni Potter's full name. It's still up on my profile. So please, go and vote for your favorite names. The name with the most votes will be revealed later in the stories when Yoni does a Blood Test.**

 **This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Harry Potter and One Piece. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for each chapter.**

 **For example: Crossover Harry Potter and One Piece + Percy Jackson**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and One Piece + Winx Club, Percy Jackson (mentions)**

 **Layout Story:**

 ***** Normal text - "Drakarys"

 *** _Spells - "Drakarys"_**

 ** _*_** _Parssseltongue - "Drakarysss"_

 *** _Talking with the gods -_ **' _ **Drakarys**_ '

 ***** _Written text from books, articles, letters and titles from books, thoughts, visions and dreams - Drakarys, 'Drakarys'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Third Task**

On the morning of the twenty-fourth of June, the day of the third task, Yoni Potter, Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan left the Gryffindor Tower to go and eat some breakfast in the Great Hall

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, they took a seat at the very noisy Gryffindor table close to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry gave his sister a folded piece of parchment and she unfolded it. The parchment was bearing a muddy paw print and Yoni knew that it was Sirius' way, Harry's godfather and her honorary uncle, to wish them good luck for this task. A screech owl arrived for Yoni, carrying her morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and she unfolded the paper. Her bright emerald green eyes glanced at the front page, while taking a sip of pumpkin juice from her glass and choked in it. She put her glass down and began to read the article that made her choke, with Fred, George and Lee looking over her shoulder.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER 'DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'**

 _The boy who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named together with his older sister, is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts school._

 _Mr. Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill both Potter children). Last Monday, mid-way through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Mr. Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying. This Daily Prophet reporter asks herself if Mr. Potter even mentioned this to his sister, Yoni Potter._

 _It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Mr. Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

" _He might even be pretending." One specialist said. "This could be a plea for attention."_

 _The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about both Yoni and Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

" _Both Potters can speak Parseltongue." Draco Malfoy revealed, a Hogwarts fourth-year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people though that both Potters were behind them after they saw them lose their temper at a Duelling Club and set a snake on another boy and a teacher. It was all hushed up, though. But they're made friends with werewolves and gaints too. We think they will do anything for a bit of power."_

 _Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dart Art. Indeed , the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defence League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue 'as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who coul converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evil-doers.' Similarly, 'anyone, who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and gaints would appear to have a fondness for violence.'_

 _Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy and a girl such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that the Potter siblings might resort to the Dark Arts in their desperation to win the Tournament, the third tack of which takes place this evening._

* * *

"It looks like that Skeeter doesn't like you anymore, Yoni." Fred started with a smile.

"You always thought it was annoying when she started to write things about you." George filled in on his twin brother's sentence.

"But what she now write, goes too far." They said together and Yoni had to laugh. The twins grinned at each other and gave each other a high-five.

"I wouldn't know what I should do without you two." Yoni smiled after she was done laughing.

"Neither do we." Fred and George said while grinning and Yoni playfully rubbed through their flaming-red hair.

Yoni looked at where her brother and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry folded the paper up.

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" She heard her brother said lightly. He and Yoni glanced at the Slytherin table.

Over on the Slytherin table Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at Harry, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces and waggling their tongues like snakes.

The conversation between Harry, Hermione and Ron continued as Yoni glanced further down the Slytherin table until she saw a fifteen-year-old blond boy with blue eyes. She saw that he was looking in irritation at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and rolled his eyes for their childish behaviour. He looked away from the three immature fourth years and focused on his own breakfast again.

Yoni looked back to her own table and breakfast. She slowly ate her breakfast and saw how Hermione dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Oi! We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes!" Yoni heard Ron call after Hermione. She looked at the Weasley twins.

"You also have an exam." She said softly and Fred, George and Lee nodded. "I wish you good luck."

Exempt from the end-of-term tests as Triwizard champion, both Yoni and Harry had been sitting at the back of every exam class so far of their own year, looking up fresh hexes for the third task.

"Are you going to study your spells, hexes and curses, while we make our exam?" Lee asked curiously and Yoni nodded when she showed a thick notebook, when Professor McGonagall came walking along the Gryffindor table towards her and Harry.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast." She said.

"But the task's not 'til tonight!" Harry said in panic, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Potter." She said." The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She walked away, Harry gaped after her and Yoni looked in shock after her.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" He asked blankly at nobody in particular.

"Dunno." Ron said. "Harry, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later." He stood up from the Gryffiondor table and left the Great Hall.

"We have to go too, Yoni, or we'll be late for Snape. We see you later." The twins said to Yoni and did the same thing as their younger brother. Lee followed them.

"I really hope that the Dursleys wouldn't turn up." Yoni whispered with a deep sigh.

Yoni and Harry finished their breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. They saw Fleur Delacour get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterwards.

Harry stayed where they were, while Yoni put her notebook away. He really didn't want to go into the chamber. He had no family, if he didn't had a sister, no family who would turn up to see him and Yoni risk their lives, anyway. But just as they were getting up, he thought he might as well go up to the library and do a spot more hex revision, and Yoni really wanted to search for her three best witch friends, when the door of the side chamber opened and Cedric stuck his head out.

"Yoni, Harry, come on, they're waiting for you!" He said .

Utterly perplexed, Yoni and Harry got up. The Dursleys couldn't possibly be here, could they? Together they walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber.

Yoni actually hoped that her friends from another world would come. They live in a world where pirates want to find and conquer a big and important treasure to become the King of the Pirates and being chased by the Marines. That would be great, if they were here and she knew that Harry also would like it.

Harry took hold of Yoni's hand and she felt that his hand was trembling a little. She smiled at him and rubbed her thumb in circles on the back of his hand to reassure him. Yoni opened the door.

Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father's hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. She waved at Yoni and Harry, who both waved back. Then they saw Mrs Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at them.

"Surprise!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly, as Yoni and Harry both smiled broadly, and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch the both of you, Yoni, Harry!" She bent down and kissed them each on the cheek.

"You all right?" Bill said grinning as he shaked Harry's hand and kissed Yoni on her cheek. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said both of you were incredible against the two Horntails."

Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Harry could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.

"This really nice of you." Harry muttered to Mrs Weasley and Yoni sighed in relief. "We thought for a moment… the Dursleys…"

"Hmmm." Mrs Weasley said, pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticising the Dursleys in front of Yoni and Harry, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned.

"It's great being back here." Bill said looking around the chamber; Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame. "I haven't seen this place for five years. Is that painting of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, who had met Sir Cadogan the previous year.

"And the Fat Lady?" Bill said.

"She was here in my time." Mrs Weasley said. "She gave me such a telling-off one night, when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning…"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" Bill asked, surveying Mrs Weasley with amazement.

Mrs Weasley grinned her eyes twinkling.

"Your father and I had been out for a night-time stroll." She said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle… he was the caretaker in those days… your father's still got the marks."

"Wow, I'd never expected that both you and Mr Weasley would have broken the rules while you were at Hogwarts." Yoni said with. "It certainly came from the love that was in the air."

"Fancy giving us a tour, Yoni, Harry?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, okay." Yoni and Harry both said, and they made their way back towards the door into the Great Hall.

As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around. "There you are, are you?" He said looking both Yoni and Harry up and down. "Bet that you both aren't feeling quite as full of yourselves now Cedric's caught both of you up on points, are you?"

"What?" Harry said and Yoni frowned.

"Ignore him." Cedric said in a low voice to both Potters, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rite Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament… you know, when she made out that you both were the only Hogwarts champions."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did they?" Amos Diggory said loudly enough for Yoni and Harry to hear as they made to walk out of the door with Mrs Weasley and Bill. "Still… you'll show them, Ced. Beaten them once before, haven't you?"

Yoni rolled her eyes at that statement and shook her head in frustration.

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs Weasley said angrily. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"

Mr Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away.

Yoni and Harry had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with Bill and Mrs Weasley, showing them the Bauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Mrs Weasley was intrigued by the Whomping Willow, which had been planted after she left school, and reminisced at length about the gamekeeper before Hagrid, a man called Ogg.

Harry saw that his sister was looking around her for several times, like she was looking for someone. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to listen to Mrs Weasley's memories.

"How's Percy?" Harry asked, as they walked around the greenhouses.

"Not good." Bill said.

"Oh, what's wrong with him?" Yoni asked, who looked around for the thousandth time.

"He's very upset." Mrs Weasley said, lowering her voice and glancing around. "The Ministry want to keep Mr Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there's a change they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it."

They returned to the castle for lunch. Once again Yoni looked around in the Entrance Hall until she saw three young women standing by the white marble staircase. She walked over there.

The three young women didn't wear a black Hogwarts robe, but normal Muggle clothes. Each in their own colours.

The eldest of the three women had blue-white hair, that was pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs were pulled into her ponytail, she had pieces of her hair, curled, reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were pale blue and had white eye-shadow on. She wore a light blue midriff tank top, a matching skirt with a belt with diamonds and the same coloured boots.

The second eldest had long dark brown hair that reached down her ankles, which made it look like she was wearing a cape, and her bangs curled to her waist were off a lighter shade of brown. Her eyes were yellow, just like the eyes of a hawk. She wore an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle of it. It was attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants were purple bell-bottoms. She also had glasses on her nose with yellow lenses and had light purple eye-shadow on. Her shoes were black, purplish boots.

The youngest had dark blue frizzy hair, shaped like a cloud, and her lavender bangs were shaped like lightning bolts, which went past her shoulders. She wore a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. She also wore a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes were maroon high-heeled. She had baby blue eyes and had light maroon eye-shadow on.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all morning." Yoni said with a sigh to the three women, who smiled to her.

"Oh, we didn't know that you were looking for us." The woman with blue-white hair said.

"Yes, we were in the Restricted Section of the library." The woman with long dark brown hair went on.

"That was so cool!" The youngest of the three said excited.

"I know. Books full of Dark Magic, Potions and Magical Creatures, which you can only read if you have a note of permission from the professors or reached the approved age to enter it." Yoni said. "It's been a while that I've readed a book from there or went to the Restricted Section."

"Sisters, I think we should kidnap Yoni to the Restriced Section." The eldest woman said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, Icy." The second eldest woman said in turn with also a mischievous grin.

"Not a good idea, but a great idea, Darcy." The youngest woman said excited and grinned just as mischievous as her older sisters.

"If you say so, Stormy." Darcy said a little casually to Stormy.

"Okay, that's settled." Icy said with haugtly look and Yoni rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But can we first eat something?" She asked them annoyed and the three witches laughed.

"Sure." Darcy said with a smile and Stormy enthusiastic took Yoni's right hand and escorted her into the Great Hall. Icy and Darcy chuckled and followed them closely. They sat on the other side of the Gryffindor table, right in front of Harry, Mrs Weasley and Bill.

"Mum… Bill." Ron said looking stunned, as he joined the Gryffindor table. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to watch Yoni and Harry in the last task!" Mrs Weasley said brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh… Okay." Ron said and Yoni arched an eyebrow.

"I couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few. It's all right." He said that while helping himself to a Cornish pasty and Mrs Weasley looked stern at him. "They're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean, it wasn't hard."

Fred, George, Ginny and Lee came to sit next to them too, and Yoni and Harry were having such a good time that they felt almost as though they were back at the Burrow; Yoni and Harry had forgotten to worry about that evening's task, and not until Hermione turned up, halfway through lunch, did Harry remember that she had had a brainwave about Rita Skeeter.

"Are you going to tell us…" Harry started, but Hermione shook her head warningly and glanced at Mrs Weasley.

"Hello Hermione." Mrs Weasley said much more stifflythan usual.

"Hello." Hermione said, but her smile faltered at the cold expression on Mrs Weasley's face.

Harry looked between them and said them: "Mrs Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly_ , did you? Because Hermione isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley said. "No… of course I didn't!" But she became considerably warmer towards Hermione after that.

During lunch, Icy gave Yoni a letter that came from another world. She and her sisters explained to Yoni how the letter came to them and that there was an additional letter to it. Darcy also gave that letter to Yoni.

Yoni unfolded the letter, which was meant for the Trix sisters, first and began to read its contents.

* * *

 _Hello good friends of Yoni's_

 _We hope that you received the letters for Yoni and you well. Now you'll wonder why we send a letter for her to you. Well, we were wondering if you could give that letter to her, because it's difficult for us to send letters to each other, because we live in different worlds._

 _Yoni has told us a lot about you and said that we always could send our letters for her to you and that you would give them to her._

 _We know that in a few days the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament will take place. We would have loved to come to her world to encourage her during the task, but unfortunately we can't. That's why we wrote a letter for her and we would be really sincere if you would give it to her on the day of the task._

 _Thank you and hopefully we'll see Yoni again in our world._

 _Sinicerely yours from the Straw Hat Pirates_

 _Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brooke_

* * *

Yoni smiled then, put the letter down, unfolded then the other letter which was meant for her and began to read what her friends, from another world, had written to her.

* * *

 _Hey Yoni_

 _It's been a while since we've seen each other, but last year we have written a lot of letters to each other. You told us that this school year the Triwizard Tournament would be held at your school and that only students were allowed to enter it, who were seventeen or older , but it's strange that your's and Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire and chose both of you to be champions in the Tournament._

 _We loved it how you told us in details all about the first task with the dragons, when we arrived at Hogwarts for Christmas. That was so awesome! And some of us thought it was terrifying._

 _It was really amazing that we were at Hogwarts for the first time, because Luffy was Harry's date and Ace was your date for the Yule Ball. What Sanji still can't understand why you chose Ace to be your date and not him, but for that you would have had a reason._

 _Then at the second task where you had to save Ace from the merpeople. Ace and Luffy still hate your Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, for that stunt. Or as Luffy, Ace and the others call him: Dumbledork, Bumblebee, Dumblewhore and the old goat. He knew that Ace couldn't swim anymore, because he had eaten the Devil Fruit, the Flame-Flame Fruit. But we were sorry that we had to leave and go back to our own world after that task because of Dumbledore._

 _But the third and last task is coming. The family of champions are invited to watch and to support their children. We would also like to some and to encourage you, but we received a letter from Dumbledork, in which he clearly stated that we weren't welcome at Hogwarts. So therefore, we write you a letter and write what we would have said to the both of you on that day._

 _We want to wish you good luck and also to Harry. If we were with you two, we would be cheering for you, very loud, even louder than the others for the other champions. We believe in you and don't give up. We count on you to do your utmost best to win._

 _Let us know if you have been able to win it, how the task went and definitely come for a visit!_

 _With love form the Straw Hat Pirates_

 _Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brooke_

 _P.S. Ace also wrote a letter for you._

* * *

Yoni looked for Ace's letter. She found it in her lap. Apparently, it must have fell in her lap when she had eagerly opened the letter of the Straw Hats. She started to read it right away.

* * *

 _Dear sweet sister of mine_

 _I've heard from our crazy brother, Luffy, that the third task is almost about to begin. Therefore, I wish you and my little brother good luck for carrying out this task. I know and am confident that it will be successful._

 _Show that Headmaster of yours what the two of you can do. Just call it a retribution for what he did to me during the second task. Good luck! I cross my fingers for you two!_

 _Brotherly love_

 _Ace_

* * *

Yoni folded the letter again and put the letters in the inner pocket of her school robes, close to her heart. Everyone ate their lunch and then went their separate ways again.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy spent the whole afternoon in the Restricted Section of the library with Yoni.

Harry, Bill and Mrs Weasley whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast. Yoni, Icy, Darcy and Stormy arrived just in time in the Great Hall, before the evening feast began. Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table no. bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and wasn't talking. Madame Maxime was concentrating on her plate, and Harry thought her eyes looked red. Hagrid kept glancing along the table at her.

There were more courses than usual, but Yoni and Harry, who were starting to feel really nervous now, didn't eat much. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now."

Yoni and Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding them; the Weasleys, the Trix, Hermione and Tim Slytherin, the blonde guy with blue eyes of Slytherin, all wished them good luck, and they headed off out of the Great Hall, with Cedric, Fleur and Krum.

"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked, as they went down the stone steps into the grounds. "Confident? And your sister?"

"I'm okay. So is Yoni." Harry said. It was sort of true; he and Yoni were nervous, but they kept running over all the hexes and spells they had been practising in their mind as they walked, and the knowledge that they could remember them all made them feel better. He knew that his sister had more confidence, because of her superior knowledge of magic and her instincts as a demigoddess, but she was more wary then usual. He felt reassured. They walked onto the Quidditch pitch, which was now completely unrecognisable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them; the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill, the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin waistcoat.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze." Professor McGonagall said to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?" The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Yoni, Harry." Hagrid whispered and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze.

Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered: " _ **Sonorus**_." and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place , on eighty-five point each… Mr Cedric Diggory, Miss Yoni Potter and Mr Harry Potter, all three of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, on eight points… Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place… Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Yoni and Harry could just make out Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Fred and George applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. They waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at them.

"So… on my whistle, Yoni, Harry and Cedric." Bagman said. "Three… two… one…"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Yoni, Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path and whether because they were so tall and thick, or because they had been enchanted , the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment the three entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he was underwater again. Yoni thought that she was back into the canoe lake of Camp Half-Blood, when she was pushed into by Clarisse, daughter of the god of war, Ares. Around that time she was new at the camp and got a tour around the grounds, when Clarisse pushed her into the lake to welcome her and to call her one of them. She scowled at the thought of it.

Harry pulled his wand out, muttered: " _ **Lumos**_." and they heard Cedric do the same just behind them. Yoni opened her hand and a dark purple orb appeared in it.

After about fifty yards they reached a fork and looked at each other.

"See you." Harry said and he took the left one. While Cedric took the right one. Yoni didn't move to take the left or right one of the fork.

They heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. Harry sped up and Yoni went right. She ran a little further and went left. She kept running and her chosen path seemed deserted.

She heard Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside the maze.

Yoni kept running through the maze and when she reached another fork, where she stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath. She looked behind her and got the feeling that she was being watched. She looked at the sky that deepened into navy, which made the maze grow darker and darker. She took the right one of the second fork and continued with running down her chosen path.

Later she reached the third fork. She looked to the left and then to the right. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. She focused on her magic to guide her to the right path through the maze towards it's heart. She felt that her magic tried to pull her to the left. She opened her eyes and looked to the left. The path was still abandoned and she turned left. She followed her magic to the right path, but that path stopped in a death end.

Yoni growled and went back to take another path to the right. She saw that that path was also free of any obstacle and stopped.

"I thought that there were going to be a lot of obstacles here in this maze, but I still haven't encountered anything." Yoni growled frustrated and went on.

She turned around the corner when she saw her first obstacle.

There was a Hydra in the middle of the path. The many-headed serpent-like dragon laid in the middle of the path and his heads were laying down along its body on the ground. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping.

' _If I fly over this monster, maybe I can go on safely._ ' Yoni thought about it and jumped then into the air. There she stayed floating. She silently flew over the Hydra and landed then back on the path behind the monster. She took one step forward and out of nowhere the many heads of the Hydra roared.

Yoni looked startled at the Hydra and all of its heads were looking at her furiously. She glanced down and saw the problem. She saw that one of her feet was standing on the monster's tail. She took her foot off of it and said then sheepish: "Oops! Sorry!"

After have said those words, Yoni ran away as quickly as possible. The Hydra came roaring after her.

" _ **Camouphlat Vaporis**_!" She said hastily and behind her a thick fog bank began to appear, which prevented the Hydra from seeing anything.

Yoni kept on running and heard the monster roar in the distance. She looked behind her, while running and saw that the Hydra had stopped its pursuit. She stopped to catch her breath and then went back to follow the path, which that her magic indicated to her.

Her magic led her right… left…, then right again, sometimes certain paths were death ends and she had to run back. She felt through her magic when she was walking the right way or when she walked too far off path.

At some point Yoni stopped to catch her breath again.

"Okay when I'm back at Camp Half-Blood, I need to work on my condition." She muttered to herself and then it became quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a scream.

"Fleur!" Yoni cried out and began to look around her like a scared wild animal, who was on the run.

Then there was silence. What was actually going on in this maze?

According to Yoni, the scream came from behind her. She tried to calm herself down. That only worked half way. Then she started to run again through the maze.

As she was running, she heard a voice say in her head: ' _ **One competitor down, two more to go.**_ '

This made Yoni stop abruptly with running.

"Father Seth?" She asked softly in the dark.

' _ **Yes, my dear daughter.**_ ' The voice answered.

"Who do you want to the Tournament?" She asked in the same soft voice.

' _ **My children, of course. I want you and Harry to win it.**_ ' The voice of the Egyptian god of chaos replied in her head.

"You know that Harry isn't like that. He'd rather want us all to win this." She said to that and her divine father found that it wasn't a bad idea.

' _ **Okay, that's also a good idea. Make sure you reach that Cup!**_ ' Seth's voice said, just before he disappeared again.

Yoni took a deep breath and continued to run. She didn't encounter any obstacles, and because she was a little distracted, she took the wrong way for a couple of times, but was soon back on track again. She ran further down and noticed that it was getting darker in the maze. She stumbled a few times and therefore she hurt her hands and knees badly. She quickly scrambled back on her feet and started to run again, ignoring the pain and blood she felt there.

As she was stroding down a straight path, she suddenly saw something move. She pulled her wand out and held it high as she approached it.

There was an extraordinary creature in the middle of the path. Yoni recognized the creature from the Egyptian mythology. It was a sphinx. It had the body of an overlarge, great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Yoni as she came closer.

Yoni raised her wand a little higher and her other hand went into a pocket of her school robes where a magical pen was. Her hand closed around it, ready to use it if she had to.

"You've come this far, young demigoddess. Behind me you'll be getting closer to your goal." The sphinx said said with a deep, hoarse voice.

"Would you please step aside, powerful and wise sphinx?" Yoni asked respectfully to the sphinx.

The sphinx looked proud and said then smiling: "I see that at least you've learned some manners from your divine mother, instead of your divine father."

Yoni chuckled and asked then: "What must I do to be able to pass you?"

"In order to continue, you first must solve my riddle." The sphinx replied and Yoni nodded in understanding.

"Okay, what will happen if I can or can't answer your riddle?" She asked the wise sphinx.

"That's a wise question, young heroine. If you answer my riddle correctly, I'll let you go through. If you answer it wrong, then unfortunately I'll have to attack you, despite being a demigoddess and who your parents are. And if you don't know the answer, then you'll have to go back and find another way to your goal." The sphinx explained.

Yoni nodded again and said: "Okay, then. Let's hear the riddle."

The sphinx nodded and said then: "A man has hanged himself in a room, underneath him is a puddle of water, we can't find anything on what he could have stand on. How did he commit suicide?"

Yoni immediately began to think and repeated the riddle over and over in her head. She first thought that puddle of water was sweat, but because he didn't stand on some furniture, so she thought of other possibilities.

Suddenly Yoni thought of one of her best friends, Icy. Her magical powers were based on ice and snow, and when ice or snow melts, it becomes a puddle of water.

"He stood on a large ice cube to commit suicide." She answered the riddle of the sphinx.

The sphinx smiled and said then: "Good answer , young demigoddess." The sphinx rose and stepped aside.

"Thank you." Yoni said to the sphinx as she ran past the creature and resumed her search for the Cup. she kept on running and according to her magic, she was on the right path.

After a few minutes Yoni saw the Triwizard Cup gleam on a pedestal in the distance. She ran t it as as she could.

Behind the Cup, she heard two people yell spells at each other or to an obstacle. It sounded like two male voices, one sounded a little younger than the other.

Yoni quickly ran to the Cup and walked past it, to where the shouting came from. She saw two dark silhouettes standing next to a body of a gaint spider, that was stunned.

"Harry? Cedric?" She asked panting, both silhouettes as she came closer.

"Sister!" Harry panted and she heard that he was in pain.

"Yoni!" Cedric said panting a little.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Yoni asked worried as she came closer.

"I've hurt my leg through this stupid spider over here." Harry said when he limped to her, with Cedric's help.

Yoni took her brother and supported him.

"Cedric, if you don't want the Cup, then we'll take him together, the three of us." Her brother said as he limped towards the Cup with Cedric's and Yoni's help. They stopped a few yards away from the Cup.

Cedric let go of Harry and looked at little thoughtful. Yoni and Harry turned to him, waiting for his answer.

"You're on." Cedric said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder, while Yoni did the same with the other arm, and both helped Harry limp closer to the pedestal where the Cup stood. When they had reached it, all three of them held out a hand over one of the Cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" Harry said. "One… two… three…" All three grasped a handle.

Instantly, Yoni and Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind their navel. Their feet had left the ground. They couldn't unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup, it was pulling them onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling colour, with Cedric at their side.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and don't forget to vote for the Poll.**

 **A/N: The meaning of some Latin word(s):-**

 *** Camouphlat Vaporis means camouflage of steam in Latin.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flesh, Blood, Hair and Bone

**A/N: I based this chapter on the thirty second chapter of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ', but I changed it a bit fir this chapter.**

 **The Poll for Yoni's full name is still up on my profile. So please, go and vote for your favorite name(s)!**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and One Piece, mainly Harry Potter now.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Flesh, Blood, Hair and Bone**

Yoni felt her feet slam into the ground, her knees gave way and she fell backwards on her ass, just like a small child who tried to walk. Her hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last and she looked around her. She saw that Harry was laying face down on the ground.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders. He got up, pulled Yoni first to her feet, before they pulled Harry to his feet together, and they looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely, they had obviously travelled miles… perhaps hundreds of miles… for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Yoni and Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Yoni and Harry.

"Did anyone tell you that the Cup was a Portkey?" He asked.

"Nope." Harry said, while Yoni shook her head. They were looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eeri.

Yoni wasn't at ease. Normally she would feel at home in a graveyard because of her powers, but this graveyard was different.

"Is this supposed to be part of the task?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"I hope not." Yoni mumbled softly.

"I dunno." Cedric said. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah." Harry said and Yoni nodded. They were glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than one of them.

They pulled out their wands. Yoni kept looking around her. She had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming." Harry said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them between the graves.

Yoni was on her guard. She couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking, and holding its arms, she could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever they were, they were short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over their head to obscure their face. And… several paces nearer, the space between them closing all the time… she saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Yoni lowered her wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric and her brother. Also her brother had lowered his wand slightly and Cedric shot them a quizzical look. They all three turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Yoni, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at each other.

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain, his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face and his knees buckled.

"Harry!" Yoni cried out in panic, dropped down on her knees next to him and took him into a protective embrace.

From far away, above their heads, they heard a high, cold voice say: "Kill the third."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: " _ **Avada Kedavra**_!"

A blast of green light blazed through the night and Yoni squeezed her eyes shut. She pulled Harry closer to her and heard something heavy fall to the ground beside them. She heard her brother retched, but it diminished then. They were both terrified of what they were about to see, but they opened their eyes.

Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside them. He was dead.

For a second that contained an eternity, both Potters stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised.

Suddenly, they were roughly pulled apart and Harry was being pulled to his feet.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand and was dragging Harry towards the marble headstone.

Yoni watched helpless how the short man with the cloak dragged her brother to the headstone. She saw the name upon it flickering in the wand-light, before her brother was forced around and slammed against it.

 _TOM RIDDLE_

Yoni's eyes widened and she tried to get up, but it was difficult. She watched how the cloaked man conjured tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone.

She heard her brother gasp to the cloaked man: "You!"

The man checked the tightness of the cords and stuffed a black piece of cloth roughly into Harry's mouth.

The man then walked to Yoni and conjured tight cords again, tying her ankles together and her wrists behind her back. She could hear shallow breathing from the depths of the hoo. She struggled to get her wrists free and the man hit her… hit her with a hand that had a finger missing. She now realised who was under the hood.

"Wormtail!" Yoni hissed in anger and pain.

But Wormtail, who was busy checking the tightness of the cords, didn't reply. He was busy fumbling over the knots to make sure Yoni couldn't escape, he drew another piece of black cloth from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it also roughly into her mouth. Then he grabbed her by her the ankles and dragged her to the marble headstone, to which her brother was tied to. There he let go of her ankles and they fell hard onto the ground. Yoni yelped in pain, but it was strangled.

Without a word, Wormtail turned from the Potters and hurried away.

Yoni tried to look around her, but because of how she lay tied up, she couldn't see much. Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. she saw Harry's wand was on the ground and her wand was laying a little further from it. The bundle of rodes that she had thought was a baby was close by at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. She watched it and heard Harry shout in vain in pain into the gag.

Yoni heard noises at Harry's feet and close by her head. She looked up and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where Harry was tied to. Wormstail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within the Potters' range of vision, and they saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water… they could hear it slopping around… and it was larger than any cauldron they had ever used, a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but also to send out fiery sparks, as though it was on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the cloak became more agitated. And both Potters heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It's ready, master." Wormtail said.

"Now…" The cold voice said.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them. Harry let out a yell and Yoni screamed, but that was strangled in the piece of cloth blocking their mouth.

It was a though Wormtail flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy and blind… but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing, Wormtail had been carrying, had the shape of a crouched human child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face… no child alive ever had a face like that… was flat and snake-like, with gleaming red eyes. The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Yoni and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormstail's weak, pale in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment the evil flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface and they heard it's frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

' _Let it drown_.' Yoni and Harry thought. ' _Please… let it drown…_ '

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook, he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes and spoke to the night: " _ **Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.**_ "

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet and Yoni's head cracked. Horrified, they watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command, and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his robes. His voice broke into petrified sobs: " _ **Flesh… of the servant… w… willingly given… you will… revive… your master.**_ "

He stretched his right hand out in front of him… the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand, and swung it upwards.

Yoni and Harry realised what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened… they closed their eyes as tightly as they could, but they couldn't block the scream that pierced the night, that went through them as though they had been stabbed with the dagger too. They heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.

Yoni and Harry couldn't bear to look… but the potion had turned a burning red, the light of it shone through the Potters' closed eyelids.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Yoni heard Wormtail's anguished breath close to them, close to Harry.

" _ **B… blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will…resurrect your foe.**_ "

Yoni couldn't do anything to help her brother. She saw how Wormtail cut in the crook of Harry's right arm and held a glass phail to it, to catch the blood with++ it.

Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail staggered back to the Potters, but this times he went to Yoni.

" _ **Lock of hair from the beloved… taken with tenderness… revive your husband.**_ " He carefully cut a lock of hair with the dagger from Yoni, took it, staggered back to the cauldron and threw it in. The liquid became bright, dazzling gold.

Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…

' _Let it have drowned._ ' Harry thought. ' _let it have gone wrong…_ '

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Yoni and Harry, so that they couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapour hanging in the air…

' _It's gone wrong._ ' The Potters thought. ' _… it's drowned… please… please let it be dead…_ '

But then, through the mist in front of them, they saw with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me." The high, cold voice said from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Yoni and Harry… and the Potters stared back into the face that had haunted their nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and don't forget to vote for the Poll.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Death Eaters

**A/N:** **I based this chapter on the thirty third chapter of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ', but I changed it a bit fir this chapter.**

 **The Poll for Yoni's full name is still up on my profile. So please, go and vote for your favorite name(s)!**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and One Piece, mainly Harry Potter now.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Death Eaters**

Voldemort looked away from Yoni and Harry, and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands, and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight, and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket, and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently, too; then he raised it and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied to; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying.

Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Yoni and Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord…" He choked. "my lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort said lazily.

"Oh, master… thank you, master…" He said husky.

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again. "The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… please…" Wormtail begged.

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Yoni and Harry saw something upon the skin there something like a vivid red tattoo… a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth… the same image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It's back." He said softly. "They'll all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…"

He pressed his long, white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

Wormtail let out a fresh howl and Voldemort removed his finger from Wormtail's Mark. The Potters saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" He whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Yoni, Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Yoni and Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snake-like face.

"You stand upon the remains of my father, Harry Potter." He hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your mother. But they both had their uses, didn't they? Your mother died to defend you both as children… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…"

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house on the hillside, Potters? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what see was… he didn't like magic, my father… He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. And she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…"

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" He said quietly. "Why, I'm growing quite sentimental… But look, Yoni, Harry! My true family returns…"

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forwards… slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled towards Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master… master…" He murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approached Voldemort on his knees, and kissed his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Yoni, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though, waiting for more people.

Voldemort, however, didn't seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and thought there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome Death Eaters." Voldemort said quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday… we're still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt." He said. "There's a stench of guilt in the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but didn't dare, to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact… such prompt appearances! … and I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was on the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself: they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone." Voldemort whispered. "They slipped back among my enemies, an they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…

And then I ask myself, but how could they've believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power, in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

And I answer myself: perhaps they believed a still-greater power could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, some muttered and shook their heads.

Voldemort ignored them. "It's a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forwards, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" He shrieked. "Master, forgive me! Forgive us al!"

Voldemort began to laugh and raised his wand. " _ **Crucio**_!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. Yoni watched with contempt to the torture and tried to wrench her hands free, but she couldn't. She only burned her wrists by doing so.

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat on the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery!" Voldemort said softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years. I want thirteen years repayment before I forgive you! Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, haven't you, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, master." Wormtail moaned. "Please, master… please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body." Voldemort said coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you're, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downwards and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing hash and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground, and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord." He whispered. "Master… it's beautiful… thank you… thank you…"

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail." Voldemort said.

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…" Wormtail swore.

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend." He whispered, halting before him. "I'm told that you haven't renounced the old ways though to the world you present a respectable face. You're still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius… your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I dare say… but might not your energies have been better directed towards finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert." Lucius Malfoy's voice came swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me…"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" Voldemort said lazily, and Mr Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius… you've disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course… you're merciful, thank you…" Mr Malfoy promised with a bow.

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space… large enough for two people… which separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here." Voldemort said quietly. "But they're entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkban rather than renounce me… when Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honoured beyond their dreams. The Dementors will join us… they're our natural allies… we'll recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others, and spoke to them.

"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, master… thank you." Macnair murmured.

"And here," Voldemort moved on the two largest hooded figures. "We've Crabbe… you'll do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully:

"Yes, master…"

"We'll, master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott." Voldemort said quietly, as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr Goyle's shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I'm your most faithful…" Nott began dutiful.

"That'll do." Voldemort said.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we've six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he'll pay. One, who I believe has left me for ever… he'll be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful sevant, and who has already re-entered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred; Yoni and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at each other through their masks.

"He's at Hogwarts, that faithful servant and it was through his efforts that our young friends arrived tonight…"

Voldemorts lipless mouth curled into a grin, as the eyes of the circle flashed in Yoni and Harry's direction.

"Yes." He said. "Yoni and Harry Potter have kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so dar as to call them my guests of honour."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know… we beg you to tell us…how you've achieved this… this miracle… how you managed to return to us…?"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius." Voldemort said. "And it begins… and ends… with my young friends here."

He walked lazily over to Yoni and Harry to stand next to Harry. So that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the three of them. The snake continued to circle. Yoni looked anxiously at her brother and Voldermort. Voldemort saw her bright green eyes glittering in the dark with fear.

"You know, of course, that they've called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly.

His red eyes upon Harry and Yoni saw that Harry's scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body. I tried to kill him and take his sister away, so that she could be raised to be my wife and consort. Their mother died in the attempt to save them… and unwittingly provided her son with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I couldn't touch the boy."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek. "Their mother left on him the traces of her sacrifice… this is old magic. I should have remember it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch him now."

Yoni saw how the tip of a long white finger of Voldemort's touch Harry's cheek and that Harry had a lot of pain.

Voldemort laughed softly in Harry's ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters: "I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded back to me. Aaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit less than the meanest ghost… but still I was alive. What I was, even I don't know… I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal… to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked… for I hadn't been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself… for I had no body, and every spell which might have helped me required the use of a wand… I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist… I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited… surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me… one of them would come and perform the magic I couldn't to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain…"

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort lt the silence spiral horribly could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that sometimes inhabited animals… snakes, of course, being my preference… but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill-adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long…

Then… four years ago… the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard… young, foolish and gullible… wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of… for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school and where my beloved future wife went to school… he was easy to bend to my will… he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders and to be able to admire my wife's beauty. But my plan failed. I didn't manage to steal the Philosopher's Stone and to abduct my my wife at my side. I was thwarted… thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter…"

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks upon Voldemort, upon Yoni and upon Harry.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been." Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I'll not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers… yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour… I couldn't hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess… and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me…"

One or two of the masked wizard in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last… a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumoured I was hiding… helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, don't you Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselveshad met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them…

But his journey back to me wasn't smooth, was it, Wormtail? For hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food… and whom should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic? Now see the way that fate favours Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormstail… displaying a presence of mind, I would never have expected of him… convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him om a night-time stroll. He overpowered her… he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams… for… with a little persuasion… she became a veritable mine of information.

She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too wiling to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things… but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I couldn't possess her. I disposed of her."

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill-adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead and would attract far too much attention if seen. However, he was the able-bodies servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit, while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth… a spell or two of my own invention… a little help help from my dear Nagini," … Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake… "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided… I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

There was no hope of stealing the Philosopher's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. I couldn't find my consort, because I suspected that Dumbledore had placed her somewhere I could never find her. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortal. I set my sights lower… I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength. I knew that to achieve this… it's an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight… I would need four powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant…

My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe and a lock of hair of the beloved… Wormtail would have had me use any wizard and witch, wouldn't you, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me… as so many of them still do. Any witch who was beautiful and young… but many of them weren't. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter's blood and Yoni Potter's hair. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago, for the lingering protection their mother once gave him, would then reside in my veins, too… the hair of the eldest daughter of the woman, who sacrificed her own life to protect her children, who's even more beautiful then her own mother…

But how to get at Yoni and Harry Potter? For they have been better protected than I think even they know, protected, in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the Potters future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the Potter children's protection as long as they are in their relatives care. Not even I can touch them there… then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cub… I thought their protection might be weaker there, away from their relatives and Dumbledore, but I wasn't yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, they would return to Hogwarts, where they're under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take them?

Why… by using Bertha Jorkins's information of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to Tournament… that they touched the Triwizard Cup first… the Cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring them here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection. And here he is… the boy you all believed had been my downfall."

Voldemort moved slowly towards and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand and said: " _ **Crucio**_!"

Yoni watched as Voldemort held her brother under Cruciatus Curse, and the bracelet that she had around her right wrist suddenly began to burn against her skin. She cried out in pain, but it was muffled bu the cloth in her mouth. Voldemort looked at her with interest and wondered why she was trying to scream.

And then it was gone. Harry was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father and Yoni lay limply on the ground. The bracelet stopped burning, when Voldemort broke the Crucuatus Curse over her brother. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me." Voldemort said. " But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I'm now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him and no mother to die for him. I'll give him his chance. He'll be allowed to fight, and you'll be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. His sister is allowed to watch this ordeal. Just a little longer, Nagini." He whispered and the snake glided away through the grass, to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie them, Wormtail, and give them back their wands."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and don't forget to vote for the Poll.**

 **Next: Harry and Voldemort duel.**


	4. Chapter 4: Priori Incantatem

**A/N:** **I based this chapter on the thirty fourth chapter of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ ', but I changed it a bit fir this chapter.**

 **The Poll for Yoni's full name is still up on my profile. So please, go and vote for your favorite name(s)!**

 **A temporary intermediate position of the Poll for Yoni's full name:**

 **\- Yoana 3**

 **\- Yolanda 2**

 **\- Yolaine 2**

 **\- Yolonda 2**

 **\- Yolene 2**

 **\- Yolinn 2**

 **\- Yoline 1**

 **\- Yohannah 1**

 **\- Yolynn 1**

 **\- Other 11 choices 0**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and One Piece, mainly Harry Potter now.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Priori Incantatem**

Wormtail approached Yoni and Harry. He raised his new silver hand, pulled out the cloth first out of Harry's mouth, then Yoni's and then cut with one swipe through the bonds tying Harry to the gravestone. While her brother was leaning against the gravestone, Yoni was brutally turned on her stomach by Wormtail to loosen the bonds around her wrists.

"Brut!" She snarled fiercely and heard Voldemort's cold laugh behind her.

"Wormtail, that can be a little more gallant!" Voldemort growled furiously against his coward of a servant.

"Yes, Master… sorry, Master…" Wormtail said trembling and cut in one swipe through the bonds around Yoni's wrists, and she suddenly attacked him. She tried to scratch him like an angry feline, but he jumped away from her like a coward. The Death Eaters and Voldemort laughed and Yoni saw her brother smile at her.

Wormtail came closer to her in an attempt to loosen the bonds around her ankles, but Yoni hissed again as an angry feline and he shrank back in fear. He made no attempt to loosen the bonds around her ankles and went to get her and Harry's wand.

While Yoni untied the bonds around her ankles, she saw that the Death Eaters closed ranks and formed a smaller circle around her, her brother and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled. Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay, and returned with only Harry's wand. He thrusted it roughly into Harry's hand, without looking at him or his sister, then he resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.

"Wormtail…" Voldemort hissed dangerously soft. "Where's Yoni's wand?"

Wormtail squeaked first in fear, before he replied: "Master… I've looked for it, but it's nowhere to be seen."

Voldemort looked at him in surprise and began to pace.

"How is that possible!" He roared furiously. "Her wand was there a few minutes ago and now not anymore! Have you looked closely, Wormtail?"

Wormtail started to shiver even harder and said then squeaking: "Y… yes m… master… b… but… i… it… d… disappeared… i… into… a… p… puff… of… sm… smoke…"

While Voldemort was raging to his Death Eaters, Yoni checked the pockets of her school robes and pulled her wand out with a broad triumphant grin. She slowly got up and some of the Death Eaters gasped.

Voldemort turned back to Yoni and Harry, and he saw that she had her wand in her hand.

"Oh, Wormtail… were you looking for this?" Yoni asked with a sly voice and held her wand up.

Wormtail made a squeaky sound and Yoni's grin grew.

"To be honest strange things happen with my wand, like reappearing in my pockets and can't be broken. I don't even know how it happened, but I've an idea that my wand was blessed by the gods." She told them with a soft and calm voice and stood next to Harry.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters looked at her in surprise and Voldemort said then: "Okay, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember it."

He turned his attention again to Harry.

"You've been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" Voldemort said softly and his red eyes glinted through the darkness.

At these words Yoni and Harry remembered, as if it was from a former life the Duelling Club at Hogwarts they had attended briefly two years ago… all they had learnt there was the Disarming spell, ' _ **Expelliarmus**_ ' … and what use would it be for Harry? Even if he could to deprive Voldemort of his wand, when he and his sister were surrounded by Death Eaters, outnumbered by at least thirty to two? He had never learnt anything that could possibly fit him for this. He knew he and his sister were facing the things against which Moody had always warned for… the unblockable _**Avada Kedavra**_ curse… and Voldemort was right… their mother wasn't here to die for them this time… Harry felt quite unprotected, even if Yoni stood next to him… but he didn't want her to die for him. He just wanted that she could help him to escape together from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

A Death Eater jumped from his place in the circle, grabbed Yoni from behind and dragged her back with him to his place in the circle. He was struggling to keep his hold on her, because she was struggling against his hold the entire time.

"First we bow to each other." Voldemort said, bending a little, but kept his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the formalities must be observed… Dumbledore would like that you show your manners… Bow to death, Harry…"

The Death Eaters were laughing again and Voldemort's lipless mouth grinned. Harry didn't bow. He wasn't going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him… he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction…

"I said, bow!" Voldemort said, raising his wand… and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge invisible hand was bending him ruthlessly forward. The Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.

"Very good." Voldemort said softly and as he raised his wand, the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man… straight-backed and proud, the way your father died… And now…we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. He screamed more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life.

"Leave him alone!" Yoni shrieked out and began to struggle even harder against the Death Eater's hold.

Voldemort looked at her and apparently she had tears in her bright green eyes. He cancelled the Cruciatus Curse that he had held over Harry. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet; he was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; he staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters and they pushed him away, back towards Voldemort.

Voldemort walked to the Death Eater who had Yoni in his hold and took gently, but tenderly, her chin in his hand. He carefully pushed her chin up, so that she looked into his eyes.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked softly to her and a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Tell me!"

"Please, don't kill him! I beg you!" She sobbed and Voldemort wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that he gets a quick but painful death." He whispered a little worrisome and sarcastic. Yoni looked at him in disbelief and got more tears in her eyes. He laughed softly, leaned towards her, and pressed his lipless lips against her forehead. Then he stepped away from her and turned his attention back to Harry.

" A little break." Voldemort said. His slit-like nostrils delated with excitement. "A little pause… that hurt, didn't it, Harry? Your sweet sister asks me to stop it, but you don't want me to do that again, do you,"

Harry didn't answer. Yoni clearly saw in those pitiless red eyes that her brother was going to die, just like Cedric. Her brother was going to die and there was nothing she could dp about it, but she saw that Harry wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to obey Voldemort… he wasn't going to beg, even if his sister begged not to kill him…

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again?" Voldemort said softly. "Answer me! _**Imperio**_!"

Harry got a dreamy look in his eyes, but it was clear that he was trying to throw off the curse and it worked because he yelled it out.

"I WON'T!"

When these words burst from Harry's mouth; the echoed through the graveyard and the dream state was lifted. It was as suddenly as though cold water had been thrown over him. The aches, that the Cruciatus Curse had left all over his body, rushed back. Then he was rushed back to the realization of where he was and what he was facing…

"You won't?" Voldemort said quietly, and the Death Eaters weren't laughing now. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready. Thanks to the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he flung himself sideways onto the ground and rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, which he heard cracking as the curse missed him and hit the stone.

"We aren't playing hide-and-seek, Harry." Voldemort said in a soft, cold voice, while the Death Eaters laughed. "You can't hide from me. Does this mean you're tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry… come out and play, then… it'll be quick… it might even be painless… I wouldn't know… I've never died…"

Yoni watched as Voldemort drew near to the headstone and knew that there was no hope for Harry. She wanted to help him so much, but the hold of the Death Eater was far too strong.

Suddenly Harry stood up, thrust his wand out in front of him, threw himself around the headstone and faced Voldemort.

As Harry shouted " _ **Expelliarmus**_!", but Voldemort cried out " _ **Avada Kedavra**_!" at the same time.

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's wand. They met in midair… and suddenly both wands were vibrating as though an electric charge surged through them. A narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright deep gold.

Suddenly Harry and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, while their wands were still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves. The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in; they reformed the circle around Harry and Voldemort, some of them had drawn their wands and the snake slithered at their heels.

The golden thread that connected Harry and Voldemort splintered: though the wands remained connected, but a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light. Beyond the cage the Death Eaters circled like jackals around it, their cries strangely muffled now…

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Yoni saw that his red eyes were wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light that still connected his wand with Harry's, but Harry held onto his wand more tightly with both hands and the golden thread remained unbroken.

"Do nothing, unless I command you! Protect your future Queen!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

Suddenly an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air, and it was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Yoni and Harry recognized, though they had heard it only once before in their life… a phoenix song…

It was the sound of hope to Yoni and Harry… the most beautiful and welcome thing they had ever heard in their life. They felt as though the song were inside them instead of just around them.

Harry's wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever and the beam between him and Voldemort changed too… it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connected the wands.

One of the beads of light was quivering a few inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Yoni didn't understand what was happening. She saw Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock… a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of his wand and vanished… the ghost of the hand he had made for Wormtail… and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke… a head… a chest and arms… the torso of Cedric Diggory.

Yoni nearly fell through her knees because of the she was just held up. Then she looked at Voldemort… his wide red eyes were still shocked… apparently he hadn't expected this either… they heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome…

Then something else emerged from Voldemort's wand the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso… an old man Yoni never had seen before, was pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done… and his ghost of his shadow or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's. he surveyed Harry and Voldemort, the golden web, the connected wand and Yoni in the hold of a Death Eater, leaning on his walking stick.

Then yet another head was already emerging… as gray as a smoky statue… and this time it was a woman's. she dropped to the ground and straighten up, like the others.

The shadowy of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes. She opened her mouth and yelled something to Harry, but Yoni couldn't clearly hear what she said.

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duellers.

Now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand… and Yoni knew when she saw it who it would be. The smoky shadow of a young woman with long hair fell to the ground, as Bertha had done, straightened up and looked at Harry… for the first time Yoni looked at the ghostly face of their mother. She said something to Harry, walked then to the inner walls of the golden web and looked at Yoni.

"Mom?" She whispered almost inaudibly and the shadow of their mother smiled.

A gentle breeze came up that it whispered something through the night. Yoni could catch a few words.

" _Don't give up, my little girl. You'll change the course of this war._ " The wind whispered and Yoni's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't understand what it meant and frowned.

Then another head emerged from Voldemort's wand… first the head and then its body… tall and untidy-haired like Harry; the smoky, shadowy form of James Potter fell to the ground and straightened, just like his wife. He walked to Harry and looked at him. He also said something to Harry, then he also walked to the inner walls of the golden web and looked at Yoni.

Again a gentle breeze came up and it whispered something through the night.

" _Don't fight against the changes that will come, but embrace them!_ " The wind whispered again and Yoni still didn't understand the meaning of it. Her frown deepened.

"Mom, Dad, it was nice to see you again." She whispered and a tear slid down her cheek.

The shadows of their parents rejoined with Harry again. The shadow of Cedric said something to him. Yoni didn't need to hear it to know what he wanted.

Suddenly she heard roars and growls in the distance of something she thought she wouldn't hear for a while. Her blood turned into ice in her veins, while the adrenaline speeded it up through her veins. She gave the Death Eater, who held her, a hard backward head butt and managed to free herself from his grip. She ran to the golden web and held her hand up.

" _ **Glow of Lightning**_!" She cried out and the sky above them began to rumble.

Just above the golden dome, a dark purple lightning bolt shot from the clouds and came down with full force on to the dome.

The golden thread between the wands broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died… but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims didn't disappear… they were closing in on Voldemort, shielding Yoni and Harry from his gaze.

"Come on, sister! We're out of here!" Harry yelled, while knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed and zigzagged behind headstones, while he dodged curses.

"Go back to Hogwarts, Harry! I'll be fine! We'll see each other later!" Yoni called to him.

"Stun him!" Voldemort screamed.

"I'll not leave you here!" Harry yelled desperately to Yoni.

"Get away from here, Harry!" She screamed frustrated. "I'll come later!"

Harry was able to reach Cedric's body.

"Stand aside! I'll kill him! He's mine!" Voldemort shrieked.

Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness.

" _ **Accio**_!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup.

It flew into the air and soared towards him… Harry caught it by the handle.

Voldemort screamed out of fury and at the same moment Harry and Cedric were gone.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and don't forget to vote for the Poll.**

 **Next: Yoni fights against a Hell Hound, a Minotaur and a treacherous demigod.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Treacherous Demigod

**A/N:** **The Poll for Yoni's full name is still up on my profile. So please, go and vote for your favorite name(s)!**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and One Piece + Percy Jackson.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Warning: violence (A fight)**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Treacherous Demigod**

Harry had returned to Hogwarts with the Portkey and Cedric's body, and Yoni had remained behind in the graveyard, as the roars and growls grew closer.

Suddenly Yoni was jumped by a large beastly dog. She fell backwards on the ground and the beast was on top of her.

It was a Hellhound and it growled triumphantly. It raised its ugly head and attacked Yoni. He tried to bite her in her throat, but she lifted her left arm to defend herself and the monster then bit her into that arm.

Yoni screamed out in pain. Behind her she heard Voldemort and his Death Eaters shouting and the monster bit even further into her arm. She summoned Wormtail's dagger to her with her unharmed hand, with the help of wandless magic. As soon as she held it in her hand, the blade turned from metal to Celestial Bronze. Then she stabbed it with full force into the Hellhound's abdomen until the blade was fully in it.

The Hellhound howled in pain released her arm an jumped away from her, but scratched her deeply over her stomach with his long claws from one of his front paws. Yoni hissed in pain and quickly got up again. The monster growled furiously at her and wanted to pounce on her again, but she threw the dagger, which she still had in her hand, between its eyes and it turned to dust; when the blade hit it there. The dagger fell on to the grass and the blade turned back to normal.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters came a little closer, while Yoni briefly inspected herself. Her school robes was torn to shreds. The blood of her injuries seeped through her clothes and robes. The adrenaline in her blood stopped slowly. She went to where the dagger fell onto the grass and picked it up.

"Yoni Potter!" A voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

A few Death Eaters nearly got a heart attack from fright, but the others and Voldemort had drawn their wands.

Yoni looked up in alarm and looked in the direction where the voice came from. There she saw a tall handsome college-aged young man standing by a grave. He wore black clothing, had short-cropped sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tin but muscular.

"Luke Castellan." She said with hatred. The young man laughed and stepped away from the grave.

"You still remember who I am, that's good." The young man, Luke, said calmly.

Yoni growled angrily and said: "Do you think that I'll ever forget your name? No, never! I'll never forget the name of a traitor!" Behind her someone, Wormtail, gasped for breath.

"I'm not that at all!" Luke said with a made up hurtful voice.

Yoni's pupils slowly reddened with rage and the adrenaline was back scorching through her body.

"Oh no? You betrayed your own friends, family and everyone else in the camp by joining the Titans!" She snapped furiously at him.

Voldemort stood behind her admiring her and the Death Eaters watches in amazement.

"Pity that you call me a traitor. I just wanted to ask you to join me." Luke said casually and had his hands in his pockets.

"Never!" Yoni exclaimed furiously and now her pupils were blood red.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Luke said in a mocking voice.

" _ **Shadow Hand**_!" She shouted angrily and the shadows close to her, formed by the moonlight, came together and formed a gaint hand. The hand of shadows with long, curved fingers came at Luke, but he dodged the attack with ease. The hand hit the ground with full force, making five deep holes in the earth and came off the ground again. The hand attacked again, but this time Luke had pulled out his sword, with one side that was Celestial Bronze and the other tempered steel, and cut it in two pieces. The hand disappeared.

"Nice try, Yoni, but not good enough." He whispered mean and Yoni growled irritated.

" _ **Icicle Bull's Eye**_!" She exclaimed. Her bloody hands were directed towards him and ice arrows shot from her palms in Luke's direction. He chopped them into smithereens in midair.

"Is that all you can do? That's some lousy magic, if you ask me." Luke said mean.

Now Yoni really had enough of it. She pulled out her wand and exclaimed then: " _ **Reducto**_!" She aimed the curse on the ground just in front of Luke's feet and it exploded.

Luke was blown of his feet from the force and landed with a thud on the ground.

Yoni smiled triumphantly and behind her she heard Voldemort's cold, high laughter and the laughter of the Death Eaters.

Luke scrambled back on to his feet and threw an angry glance at Yoni.

"You shouldn't have done that." Luke said dangerously. "You're going to pay for that."

"With what?" Yoni asked defiantly, putting her wand away again, but pulled something else out. It was a bronze ballpoint pen.

"Oh, are you going to write on me with that pen?" He asked teasingly and some of the Death Eaters laughed, but Voldemort stepped up to Yoni.

"Show him what you really got." Voldemort whispered in a hiss to her.

She glanced at him for a moment and for the first time he saw that her eyes weren't bright green anymore, but blood red just like his. He wanted to know all details about it, but he could ask her an explanation later on.

She nodded as Luke shouted: Hey! No pep talks!"

Yoni rolled her eyes and looked back at Luke.

"Poor Luke, boy, do you want a pep talk too? Well, here's yours!" She said mockingly and threw Wormtail's dagger in his direction with her left hand at him.

Luke tried to dodge it, but was still hit. It made a deep cut on his cheek. He touched it, looked at his bloody fingers and then he looked at Yoni in anger. He picked up his sword again and charged at her with his sword up and ready to strike.

Suddenly Yoni had no longer a pen in her hands, but a sword with a blade of Celestial Bronze. She blocked his attack with her sword, kicked him in the stomach before she brought her sword down vertically at him, but he managed to block the attack with ease before knocking her backwards.

Luke charged then at her again, but she moved to the side to avoid the blow and brought then the hilt of her sword up, hitting him directly in the chin. He stumbled back and growled. He brought his sword down at Yoni, but she moved to the side out of the path of the sword before she brought her sword up, but he blocked her sword with his own. Luke jumped back before he brought his fist towards Yoni, but she ducked and moved out of the path of his fist before she turned and rammed her foot right into Luke's chest, throwing him off balance. He fell onto his back and then tripped her. She fell backwards and rolled then out of the path of the sword that he brought down at her before she jumped up and kicked him in the face.

Luke groaned in pain and brought a hand to his bloody nose. His whole face was bloody. He had a bloody cheek, a bloody nose and a bloody lip.

They both scrambled back to their feet, Luke brought his sword down at Yoni, but she jumped backwards to avoid the sword.

Luke and Yoni stood a few meters away from each other with raised sword and both were out of breath.

Luke laughed and said then: "That's a bit more like it, but not quite yet. Master Kronos will find this unfortunate that you wouldn't join him and his cause. Unfortunately, my friend has to finish you off."

And suddenly he was gone and the Death Eaters looked bewildered around them.

"Where is he? Who would finish Potter off?" Lucius Malfoy asked a little frightened as he looked around.

Yoni's eyes became bright emerald green again and heard a roar of a bull echoing through the graveyard in the night.

Some of the Death Eaters made a jump of fear, like a bunch of cowards.

"What was that?" Lucius asked weakly.

Suddenly a large black monster loomed up from the darkness. It had a bull's head, and the arms, torso and legs were human, but the feet were hooves. It stormed straight up to Yoni with his horns in attack. In order to avoid the attack, Yoni dived to the right and made a somersault to land on her hands and knees. Voldemort and the Death Eaters also quickly got out of its way.

Yoni stood up again, her sword turned back into a pen and she put it away.

The monster, the Minotaur, changed course and charges back at her, but this time she hadn't seen him coming until it was too late.

The Minotaur had almost impaled her with his horns, but she was pushed aside by someone. She and her savior hit the ground with a thud. She looked up and stared straight into the bright red eyes of her savior, Voldemort. He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Uh… thanks." Yoni said uncertainly to the Dark Lord, who nodded.

"Have you ever had a good look at the Minotaur?" He asked her softly and she looked blankly at him. Then she looked at the Minotaur and saw that it only wore a large white boxer shorts with red dots on it.

"Oh, it looks like Luke had woken up the Minotaur in the middle of the night." She said laughing.

The Minotaur heard Yoni laugh, whirled around and charged at her like a mad bull.

Yoni and Voldemort dodged the attack and the monster slammed into the yew tree, but that didn't stop him. It pushed itself away from the tree.

"That monster doesn't know when to stop." Lucius said.

Then it stormed off at Yoni for the umpteenth time, but this time she dodged it by sliding while lying through its legs. She quickly got back up again when she was behind him and the monster looked puzzled between his legs. It turned back around and ran towards her. She wanted to dodge it again, but it grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the marble grave.

Yoni hit her head against the headstone and her vision became blurred. She lay on the ground an saw the blurred figure of the Minotaur standing over her.

Then out of nowhere the monster was hit by a jet of green light and faded into dust. She heard the rustle of cloaks and just the cold hands of Voldemort touch her before she lost consciousness.

Yoni lost consciousness in Voldemort's arms and Voldemort barked several orders to his Death Eaters. He stood up with Yoni in bridal style in his arms and Disapparated from the graveyard.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **It's the first time that I wrote a fighting scene. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review and don't forget to vote for the Poll.**

 **Next: Yoni wakes up and Voldemort takes care of her.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Lord's Healing Skill

**A/N: I apologize that it took so long to update this chapter to the story.**

 **For this chapter is it:**

Crossover Harry Potter and One Piece + a little mentions of Percy Jackson.

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Warning:** **No** **violence, Lemons or Character deaths detected in this chapter. Only some Dumbledore Bashing is detected.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Dark Lord's Healing Skills**

 **~26 June, Slytherin Castle~**

Yoni slowly opened her eyes and felt that she was laying in a nice soft bed. The sheets were of black and green satin fabrics and the pillows were nicely soft. The bed was a four-poster bed made out of dark ebony wood. Further in the room there was a hearth, where a fire cracked softly in. Even though it was summer. While she was looking around the room, someone entered the room and she hadn't noticed it.

"Potter?" A cold, high voice suddenly said from her right.

Yoni looked startled to the right where the voice came from. There stood Voldemort with his snake-like face and bright red eyes next to the bed, very close to her.

"You're awake. That's good news, but you can also go back to sleep to get some more rest." Voldemort said calmly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Yoni asked softly and a little confused.

"Today it is the twenty-sixth of June. You've slept a day and a half. It's now two o'clock in the afternoon." He replied and gently placed a hand onto the sheets close where her knee was. Then it became quiet for a moment.

Suddenly Yoni's stomach started to growl, Voldemort grinned and she blushed.

"Perhaps it's best that you eat something first." He said calmly and she nodded. "Zelda!"

 _CRACK!_

Suddenly a female house-elf stood with them in the room and bowed to Voldemort.

"What can Zelda do for Master Lord Voldemort?" The elf asked politely to her Master.

"Zelda, can you please bring a light late lunch for our guest? She just has regained consciousness." He told the house-elf, the elf nodded and bowed again.

"Of course, Master. I'll soon bring the meal for Mistress Yoni Potter up." The elf said solemnly, before she left the room with a loud crack.

"What actually happened after I lost consciousness?" Yoni asked Voldemort slowly and curiously, and he sighed for a moment.

"I have killed that Minotaur and you lost consciousness, while I was holding you in my arms. I took you straight to Slytherin Castle and Lucius' wife was called in to examine and gave you the appropriate care. She also gave you some potions, like: Dreamless Sleep Potion, Painkillers and Blood-Replenishing Potion. Some of the wounds she couldn't completely heal them, like the bite mark on your left arm and the scratches on your stomach. She said that you might suffer from the headaches, because of that blow against my father's headstone. Lady Narcissa will come over tomorrow to see how you're doing and she also advised that you should get a lot and enough rest. The responsibility of taking care of you was bestowed onto me." Voldemort blabbed a little and she started to laugh softly.

"Blabbing doesn't really suit you being a Dark Lord and the most evilest person in the Wizarding World." She said as she laughed and started to inspect her left arm, where she had been bitten by the Hellhound. The whole left forearm was wrapped up in a white bandage and apparently some blood was clearly visible from the bite marks right through it.

Zelda cracked back into the room with a tray in her hands. She first bowed, before putting the tray on the bedside table, bowed yet again and cracked back out of the room.

Voldemort helped Yoni to sit upright against the pillows behind her and placed the tray then on her lap.

On the tray there was a gold-decorated glass jar filled with pumpkin juice and a cup next to it. Voldemort took the jar and the cup from the tray, while Yoni continued to study the tray.

Further on the tray there was a plate with some slices of toast, sausages and some eggs. It was a bit too much for her appetite.

Voldemort filled her cup with pumpkin juice, put the jar then back onto the tray and handed her the cup.

Yoni first looked suspiciously at the cup and hesitated to take it.

Voldemort said then: "It isn't poisoned and the food isn't either."

She nodded, slowly took the cup from him and took then a big gulp of pumpkin juice. She put her cup back down onto the tray and slowly began to eat.

The food was really delicious, but it was too much.

Halfway through her plate, Yoni put her cutlery down and emptied her cup then.

"Are you already finished eating?" Voldemort asked in surprise. "Actually, you should eat a plate filled like that, especially such portion like that. To be honest it is recommended to eat as it is the usual amount of food to eat for not to get malnourished. Lady Narcissa said that you've to eat this amount of food to regain back your strength and undoing the malnourishment that has been inflicted onto you."

"But I can't eat anymore. I've never had eaten such a portion like this one before." Yoni complained with a little pout.

"Still you've to eat everything from your plate or we both have to face an angry Lady Narcissa. Believe me, you don't want that to happen. Do you?" The Dark Lord said with a smile. "Or do you want me to feed you?"

Yoni looked at him with large eyes, not believing what she just had heard him say.

"If you were a little younger, more like the memory from your diary, then I would have let you feed me." She confessed quietly, while leaning against a mountain of pillows behind her.

Voldemort stood up, walked up to a door to the side of the room opened it and went inside, before closing it behind him.

Yoni stared after him for a moment with a frowning, shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.

A little bit later that door opened yet again and Voldemort emerged back into the room.

Yoni opened her eyes and saw the younger and much more handsomer version of Voldemort standing there by the still opened door. He looked like a young man from around the age of twenty-five and thirty years. He had jet black hair that lay perfectly on his head and his build was larger then hers, but his eyes were still bright red.

Voldemort closed the door, walked back to the bed and sat back down on the same spot as before.

"What do you think now? Much better, I hope?" He asked calmly with a smirk.

Yoni looked away with a blush that began to grow on her cheeks, what Voldemort still noticed it, and nodded, because she didn't trust her voice.

"Come, eat your food from you plate or do you still want to be fed like a small child by me?" He said with a larger smirk.

Yoni took the cutlery back into her hands, continued to eat and muttered softly: "You can feed me if you want to."

She thought that Voldemort wouldn't have heard her, but he had. He moved to sit closer to her and gently took the cutlery from her hands. He took a bit of eggs, sausage and bacon onto the fork and held it in front of her mouth.

"Open up!" He said in a teasing voice and with a broad smirk on his lips.

Yoni first stuck her tongue out at him, before she finally opened her mouth and Voldemort put the food into her mouth. While she was chewing, he already put some food onto the fork and waited until her mouth was empty again.

Voldemort fed Yoni until the food was all gone, except to one remaining piece of toast. Yoni took that piece of toast, put it in her mouth before the Dark Lord could even do that and chewed slowly on it.

Voldemort took the tray and placed it onto the bedside table beside her. She leaned back against the pillows as Zelda cracked into the room.

The house-elf bowed, took the tray from the bedside table, then bowed yet again and wanted to crack then back out of the room, as Voldemort said: "Zelda, can you please bring the prescribed potions for our guest?"

The elf bowed and said: "Zelda will be right back with the potions for Mistress Yoni Potter, Master Lord Voldemort."

Then she cracked out of the room once again.

It became quiet for a short moment, before Yoni curiously asked: "How come that you have been resurrected with a snake-like face instead of a human-like face one?"

"Wormtail also had added some scales of Nagini's skin into the potion. Which was really unnecessary. Severus had to brew another potion so I was able to regain my human form again. I only use my snake-like face to frighten my Followers." Voldemort explained, while Yoni fiddled onto the bandage on her left arm as she listened.

"I understand that you hate your Muggle name, but I really want to say something about that." She said quietly and quickly added: "It's just my opinion about it and I also ask you not to get angry."

"Okay, you can give your opinion about my real name and I'll do my best not to get angry about it." He said calmly and made a gesture with his hands to encourage her to continue. He was really curious to hear her opinion about his name.

"I know that your real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle for the memory of the dairy during the Chamber of Secrets' accident. You're named after your Muggle father and Magical grandfather. In fact, you can't really change your real name. That's your identity and it always will be, whether you like it or not and even if you try to change it. It makes you unique about who you're and no matter what kind of family you came from. In the graveyard you said that your father has disappointment to you as a father figure. Maybe you look like your father, but you don't seem to have the same personality. Just like my brother looks like our father, but they aren't the same in personality. Your father made a mistake of abandoning his pregnant wife and unborn child, and also never to accept you as his son. If you had been accepted by him, then you might have grown up in a better living environment, then the orphanage. Your mother was another disappointment to you. She died in childbirth and didn't even have the right to abandon you as a baby, while you really needed her the most. She should have taken better care of herself and you so she could take care of you instead of those Muggles of the orphanage. Well, I think that Tom is a beautiful name. I actually think that you should keep that name, even if it is a reminder of your father." She said a little stubbornly to get her point crossed and Voldemort looked at her in alarm.

"You really are a spoiled and arrogant witch." He said harshly tone and she looked at him in hurt.

"Who told you that?" She asked timed and puzzled.

"Your Potions Professor, Professor Snape, has informed me that you and your brother are being spoiled by your family." He said sharply.

"For the love of Camelot and Merlin's underpants! Where does he get that so called information?" She growled in outrage.

"From Dumbledore of course." He snapped.

"WHAT?!" She said deafening. "I should have known!"

Now it was Voldemort's turn to be surprised by Yoni's outburst of rage.

"He knows what really is happening at the Dursleys since my third year at Hogwarts. He always sends us back to that hell hole for our 'protection'. Yeah, right!" She rattled furiously and Voldemort had to keep her from moving too much, so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"What does your family do to you both?" He asked confused.

"After Mom and Dad's death, we were left with our only living relatives, who are Muggles. They treat us like slaves and dirt that belongs underneath their shoes. I always knew we were special, but that I was a witch I didn't know that until I was ten years old. Maybe even younger. But before I turned ten year, I already had noticed that I was different from the others. Strange things would always happen when my emotions were running high. Those were always so inexplicable and I was always severely punished for it." She said furiously. "I don't even know who my ancestors are."

Zelda had brought the potions and Voldemort immediately took the Calming Draught.

"Here Yoni, take this." He said quietly and handed her the vial.

She opened it and drank its contents until the last drop. She immediately felt it take effect and started to calm down.

Voldemort stood up, walked over to the other side of the bed, took off his shoes and cloak, crawled into the bed and took her into his arms. She lay on her side beside him with her head on his chest.

"We'll find out who your ancestors are." He soothed her softly in her ear and with one hand he caressed with his long fingers through her dark brown locks and the other rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"I thought that you didn't care." She murmured softly against his clothed chest.

Voldemort chuckled and said: "Every orphan or any other child of our world has the right to know from which family he or she descends off and its history."

She nodded and almost fell asleep. He used Wandless Magic to summon another vial, but this time of Dreamless Sleep, to him and removed its cork.

"Here, take this before you go back to sleep." He whispered softly and held the vial in front of her.

Yoni carefully sat upright, hissed softly in pain that went through her abdomen, took the vial and drank all up in one gulp. She handed the vial back to him and saw that he had another vial in his hand. She looked at him in surprise and he said: "This is another Painkiller. Take it and you'll feel much better."

She still took it, drank it and gave it back as soon as it was empty. She laid back down on her side with her head back on Voldemort's chest and closed her eyes. She still could feel something being pressed against her head, before the dream world claimed her.

Voldemort watched how his future bride fell sleep in his arms.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he sighed in irritation.

"Enter." He hissed angrily and his face changed back into a snake-like one by his magic.

The door opened and Wormtail entered the room shivering like a coward. He knelt down in front of the bed and said: "Master."

"What do you want, Wormtail? Don't you see that I'm busy?" Voldemort asked snapping and his bright red eyes flashed in anger.

"S... sorry... M... Master." Wormtail said trembling and the Dark Lord growled in irritation.

"What do you want, Wormtail?" He grunted impatiently.

"This... this article... app... appeared in the Dai... Daily Prophet o... on the day day o... of you... your rebirth, M... Master." Wormtail said anxiously and gave with a trembling hand the paper to his Master.

Voldemort snatched it quickly, but carefully so that it wouldn't tear, out of his servant's trembling hand and Wormtail flinched like the coward he was. He placed it onto the bedside table next to him.

"I'll really it later. You can go, Wormtail." He said uninterested and made a gesture with his hand to Wormtail to leave the room.

Wormtail bowed and left the room quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind the sniveling man, Voldemort's face turned back into a human-like again.

" _Massster?"_ Thelarge snake hissed, who had slipped into the room past Wormtail, in her language.

" _What'sss wrong, Nagini?"_ Voldemort asked in the same language.

" _How isss massster'sss precioussssssnessssss doing?"_ The snake, Nagini, asked when she slid onto the bed.

" _Ssshe jussst had woken up and jussst hasss eaten a late lunch, before ssshe went back to sssleep again."_ He replied calmly and looked the entire time at the sixteen-year-old brunette, while Nagini slid further onto the bed.

" _Massster, isss it possssssible to get to know her much better?"_ She asked as she lay down curled up at the foot of the bed.

" _Yes, but maybe later today or tomorrow."_ The Dark Lord said to his snake.

" _If you call the Death Eatersss for a meeting then, I want to keep her company until you are back, Massster?"_ The snake suggested.

" _That's a good idea, my dear."_ Voldemort said proudly to her and she hissed a soft laugh.

" _Sssomeone hasss to keep Massster'sss precioussssssnessssss company when you're busssy with your foolisssh Followersss."_ Nagini hissed to her Master.

" _That'sss true, my dear, but firssst you'll have to get to know each other much better."_ He hissed in a quiet voice, while he run his long fingers gently through Yoni's dark brown hair.

" _Massster, what are you going to do with your precioussssssnessssss."_ The snake hissed the question.

" _Firssst we will make sssure that ssshe getsss better once again and then we will sssee what will happen next."_ He hissed and Nagini hissed softly.

The snake put her head down on her curled-up body and stayed there; Voldemort looked back at the sleeping teen in his arms and smiled softly.

"We'll see what will happen when you're better again, my dearest Queen!" He whispered to Yoni.

Yoni moved for a moment, but didn't wake up. He smiled and pressed his lips on the crown of her head. He lay down more comfortable, had Yoni still in his arms and closed his eyes. So tiredness claimed him too and dragged him into the dream world.

* * *

After a few hours Voldemort was awoken by Zelda, who had cracked into the bedroom with a tray of dinner and potions for Yoni.

The house-elf placed the tray and potions onto the bedside table on Yoni's side of the bed and cracked then back out of the room.

Voldemort looked down at Yoni, who was still asleep in his arms. He then looked towards the foot of the bed and saw that his snake, Nagini, was still curled up there also asleep. He did some Wandless Magic to see what time it was. In front of him it appeared to be seven o'clock in the evening. He sat back up straighter against the pillows and Yoni made a disturbing sound in her sleep.

"Yoni, wake up. It's time for dinner." Voldemort said softly and gently shook her shoulder.

Yoni made a sound once again, before she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed in her eyes with her hand and looked up straight into Voldemort's blood red one. She got a blush onto her cheeks when she realized that she was laying very close next to him with her head onto his chest, and his more handsomer and humane form didn't make it much easier either.

Voldemort laughed softly, but not as high and cold like at the graveyard. He leaned forward and brushed his lips gently over Yoni's lips. Her eyes widened and gasped softly. He stopped and leaned back again. He had a playful smile on his lips.

"Please don't do that again! If you want me as your bride, then it would be the best way that we first get to know each other better." She squeaked frightened and began to tremble slightly. "Like courting, before the marriage happens."

Voldemort's smile vanished and it made way for worry. He ran his hands over her arms and back, and tried to soothe her.

"Ssshhh... Calm down. If that is your wish, then I'll keep myself to that." He whispered in a calm voice and continued to make calming circles onto her back.

She slowly began to calm down and looked him again.

Voldemort looked briefly into her bright emerald green eyes and turned his gaze towards the tray on the bedside table. He got an idea and smiled. He looked back at Yoni again and saw that there was still a little fear in her eyes.

"Love, what do you think about that we talk to each other while having dinner?" He asked as he ran his long fingers from his right hand gently through her hair.

"To get to know each other much better?" She asked a little uncertain.

"Yes, so that we can get to know and understand each other much better. Is that a good idea?" He said with a small smile.

She nodded against his chest and his smile became wider.

"Come, I'll help you to sit a little upright against the pillows." He said and began to help her to sit a little straighter up against the pillows, just like him.

When she was sitting comfortable, Voldemort waved with his hand and the tray rose a few inches up, above the bedside table. The tray was already levitating towards them and landed onto Yoni's lap.

Yoni took a good look at the tray. There were two cups, one with gold-decorated glass jar filled with pumpkin juice, and two plates were filled with a good portion of food.

On both plates there were baked potatoes, peas and carrots, with fried chicken fillet. There was also a brown sauce over the fried chicken fillet.

Voldemort filled both of their cups and took his plate and cutlery from the tray.

Yoni first took a sip of her cup with pumpkin juice, before she started to eat.

There was a pause while they both ate, but which was soon broken by Voldemort.

"So Yoni, tell me something more about yourself?" He said calmly between bites.

"What do you want to know more about me?" She asked him, before she put another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Perhaps it would be much better if I first ask you a question, to which you give an honest answer to, then you will ask a question and I answer it honestly?" Voldemort suggested to her.

"Okay, that's a good idea. You may ask your first question." She said nodding and took her cup into her hand.

"What is your full name?" Voldemort asked and put a baked potato in his mouth.

"Well, my full name is Yoni Lily Dorea Potter. My middle name is, as you have heard, my mother's name and the third name apparently is that from my father's mother, but I don't know if Yoni is a nickname or my really name." She replied softly and took a small sip for her cup.

"Dorea? As in Dorea Black? She was married to your grandfather, Charlus Potter. Together they got your father, but at a much older age. So that made him their greatest treasure. She was also a Slytherin in the same year as I was." He said as he cut his fried chicken fillet in smaller pieces.

"Okay, my turn now. What would you like to change in the Wizarding World?" She said curiously, before she put a carrot in her mouth.

That made Voldemort become very silent for a moment. He never thought that she would ever ask that question. He thought that she would ask something else, like ' _Why did your kill my parents?_ '.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked uncertainly and anxiously.

"Oh no, my love, you didn't say anything wrong. No need to worry. You just only caught me off guard with your question. I actually thought that you would ask something else." He confessed while soothing her and she sighed in relief. "I will answer your question."

"Okay, take your time and if you don't want to answer this question, then you don't have to." She said before he put his cutlery down and rubbed a hand through his jet-black hair.

"No, I'll answer your question, and here is my answer to it." He said stubbornly. "I want to change the laws on Dark Creatures, so that the werewolves, vampires and other creatures are allowed to have jobs and be treated as equals, instead of a piece of filth. I would also like to re-establish the old traditions, like Halloween used to be Samhain again and Christmas was Yule. They were changed these traditions for the Muggleborns and Halfbloods, whom were raised by Muggles, but I want to change that back to how it was before. That the Pureblood families need to add new blood into their family, such as marrying a Halfblood or a Muggleborn. Actually Muggleborns descend from a very long line of Squibs, whom were placed into the Muggle World by their Pureblooded families to protect them. This way the family would also get much stronger magical descendants yet again, just like the ancestors were. The Muggleborns and Halfbloods, whom are raised by Muggles, need to be monitored much more closer, to find out if they aren't being abused by their family."

"These are actually good ideas of changes for the Wizarding World. I actually hadn't expected anything else." Yoni said in surprise and Voldemort blinked at this.

"What did they tell you about my goals?" The Dark Lord asked uncomprehened.

Yoni stuffed her mouth a little full of vegetables and chewed on it slowly. She swallowed it and took then a sip of her cup.

"Promise me that you will not get angry at me?" "She asked uncertainly again.

"At you, angry? No, I will not be angry at you, but only at the person, who has told you lies about me." He promised her solemny.

"Well, Dumbledore told Harry and I that you wanted to eradicate all Muggles and Muggleborns, just like your ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, wanted. He said that you want to accomplish his work and that the Wizarding World should become pure once again." She said then very careful and saw that his face was written in anger.

"That's where Dumbledore is wrong. I just want to make sure that the Wizarding World is protect against the Muggles, who want to do bad things to us if we would ever be discovered by them. Muggles can't be trusted." Voldemort said in anger and Yoni flinched away in fear.

" _Massster, control you anger! You're frightening your precioussssssnessssss."_ The snake hissed grumpy, whom was still laying at the foot of the bed.

Yoni looked in the direction of the hissing and her eyes grew a bit larger when she saw Nagini.

Voldemort also looked at Nagini and hissed then calmly: "I _'m sssorry, Nagini, that I've awakened you_."

" _Don't worry about me, but about your precioussssssnessssss."_ Nagini hissed ternly and made a gesture with her tail towards Yoni.

He looked at Yoni and saw that she was shivering in fear.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm not angry at you, but with Dumbledore. He told you all of those lies about me and my goals." He said in a calm voice and all the anger had subsided from within him when he saw the fear in her eyes. Then he began to whisper nonsense in a calm way to calm her down even faster.

Yoni slowly began to calm down again and they both turned their attention back to their plate.

"Love, you can ask your question." He whispered in her ear.

Yoni put another fork full of vegetables and meat into her mouth and chewed slowly on it, while she thought about a question to which she really wanted an answer on.

As soon as her mouth was empty, she asked: "Have you ever tried to form a family together with your father, grandmother and grandfather?"

Voldemort choked on his pumpkin juice and started to cough and splutter a lot. After he finally stopped coughing, he took another sip and looked at her in surprise.

"To be honest, I've tried to do that. After my sixth year at Hogwarts I went to the old little house, where my mother used to live with her father and brother, my Uncle Morfin. Uncle Morfin was the only one who still lived there, after his father and my mother had died. I told him that I was planning to put my father in his place and stunned him. I took his wand in order to carry out my plan with it. I arrived at the manor house on the hill, which you have seen from the graveyard, and opened the back door with the help of my Uncle's wand. I found my father and grandparents in the parlor. When my grandparents found out that their son had abandoned his pregnant wife and unborn child, they demanded him that he took his responsibility as a father and acknowledge me as his son. My father refused to do this at first and told them that my mother was a witch and that I would be just like her. He was punished by his parents just like a little child for his misdeeds and foul language, and my grandmother told me that she knew that my mother was a witch. She also told me that they were grateful to her for the certain things she had done for them with the use of magi. My father still didn't want to accept me and suddenly I aimed my Uncle Morfin's wand at him in anger. But before I could do something that I would have regretted later, Uncle Morfin stormed into the parlor and yacked his wand out of my hands. He then demanded that I told them where I grew up and so I told them about my life in the orphanage. When I was finished, I saw how pale they all had become and also had a look of horror in their eyes. My father begged me to forgive him of his misdeeds and promised that he would be a better much father in the future. Then he gave me a hug, which I never had received in my entire young life from an adult. But this joy didn't last long, because suddenly we all five couldn't move anymore. Dumbledore stood there in the doorway. He first killed my father and grandparents with my Uncle's wand, wiped Uncle Morfin's and my memory of what really had happened to modify it, and placed then an Insanity Curse over me. He made sure that my Uncle was arrested for a crime he never committed and taken to Azkaban for only to die there. I was left behind at that Muggle orphanage again, until after I had finished my seventh year at Hogwarts and took my residence here in this house, Slytherin Castle." Voldemort said calmly and Yoni had tears in her eyes.

"No one deserves that." She said sobbing, put her cutlery down and buried her face in his black shirt.

Voldemort embraced her, and began to caress through her dark long hair and make circles onto her back to calm her down. That was a little bit difficult, because she was pretty upset.

"It's all right, everything is alright. Shall I tell you what I did when I got my memory back of that moment?" He said in a soft voice, Yoni looked at him with red puffy eyes and he continued. "Well, I actually fell onto my knees in grief. After that I tortured a Muggle, who had abused me in the past, and in revenge I pulled a very wicked prank onto Dumbledore. I made his lemon drops disappear for a few weeks and when he wanted to eat one of these, then it would turn into something else that he doesn't like to eat, for example Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

Voldemort started to laugh loudly as he thought back of his prank on Dumbledore and Yoni chuckled softly.

There was a moment of silence and Yoni said sincerely: "Thank you for trying to cheer me up again, but I think Dumbledore has no right to do what he had done to you when you were still a minor. I already have noticed that he doesn't want that Harry and I have a happy life."

"Mmm... good that you actually have noticed that, my love." he said with a proud smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "What are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies? Well, I like to read and drawing sketches." She replied and stuffed the last bit of meat, vegetables and potatoes into her mouth.

"And what about Quidditch?" He asked surprised.

"Well, Quidditch is more of a sport to me that I like to play together with my friends and brother in my free time. I also like to fly to clear my head. Then I no longer would think of all my problems." She explained with a small smile and Voldemort nodded.

"If flying really helps you to forget all of your problems, then it is fine with me if you do this. Actually, I don't really like to go flying on a broom." He said with a smile.

"What do you do to forget your problems? Or shouldn't I have asked that?" She asked softly and uncertain.

"You certainly can ask that. If I want to forget my problems for a little while, then I would read a book about something of the Dark Arts or play a game of Wizarding Chess with someone." He said and noticed that her plate was empty. "Well, I see you've eaten everything from your plate and there was just as much of food on it as in the afternoon. Can you please explain this to me, while you take your potions?"

He put his plate back on the tray and removed the potions from it, before he used his Wandless Magic to levitate it and back to and onto the bedside table. He opened the vials one by one and handed them to Yoni. She took them and drowned them each one by one. She pulled a face in disgust over and over again as she drank a potion.

"Bah! So nasty!" She said loudly in disgust and took a few sips from her cup with pumpkin juice to get rid of the taste.

Voldemort had to laugh with her behavior, Nagini had raised her head up and hissed a laugh.

Yoni started to pout at the Dark Lord and said then: "Are you laugh at me?"

He abruptly stopped laughing and looked dumbfounded at her. He saw that her pink lips pouted in a very cute way. His heart almost melted at the sight of this pout. He wanted to kiss those pink pouting lips of his angel, but had to restrain himself. He didn't want to break his promise and frighten her off.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. I just thought that your reaction was funny and cute." He said soothingly, took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of her hand.

Yoni started to blush slightly and looked away.

"Umm... Voldemort, how should I call you? Can't I just call you Tom, instead of Voldemort?" She suddenly asked very quietly.

"Say my name!" He ordered her.

She looked startled at him and said then uncertainly with a frown: "Tom."

"Say it again!" He ordered her again.

"Tom." She repeated again, but still a little uncertain and with a frown.

"Again!" He ordered again.

"Tom." She said again, but this time she sounded less uncertain.

"Again!" He ordered her again for the last time.

"Tom." She repeated yet again and this time she sounded not so uncertain anymore.

"Mmm... only you are allowed to call me Tom, because it sounds so much better when you say it." He said approvingly, after she had called him 'Tom' for several times.

"Okay, Tom." She said with a smile.

" _Massster, isssn't appropraite that you ssshould introduce me to your precioussssssnessssss."_ Nagini hissed stern and slid across the bed over to Voldemort.

" _My apologiesss, Nagini."_ He hissed. "Yoni, this is my familiar, Nagini. _Nagini, thisss isss my future Consssort, Yoni Potter._ " The first was said in English and the other was hissed in Parseltongue.

Nagini looked at Yoni and hissed: _"Nice to meet you, Massster precioussssssnessssss."_

The Dark Lord opened his mouth to translate it, but Yoni hissed back: _"Nice to meet you asss well, Nagini. I actually feel like we already have met each other before in a zoo."_

Voldemort looked stunned at the sixteen-year-old Gryffindor in surprise. He always had dreamed about that she would be a Parselmouth. That they would be able to write letters in Parselscrib or to talk to each other in Parseltongue, to ensure that no one could ever listen in on their conversations or read their private letters.

" _Now that you mention it, I've been held captive in a Muggle zoo. I wasss freed by a young wizard and witch. The glassssss of my prissson disssappeared and that fat boy, who looked like a pig that had been pounding on the glassssss the entire time, fell into my prissson while I essscaped."_ The snake hissed. _"Were you that witch?"_

Yoni grinned and nodded: " _Yesss, that were Harry and I. That boy, who looked like a pig, isss our cousssin, Dudley Dursssley._ "

"I see that you both can get along quiet well with each other." The Dark Lord said in English and Yoni smiled as she looked at him.

" _Massster, leave her nessstmate alone. Don't kill him. It'sss not hisss fault!"_ The snake hissed sharply at her Master. He looked at his snake in surprise.

" _I'll think about that, Nagini."_ He hissed softly to her.

Yoni laid back down again and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yoni?" Voldemort said softly and she opened an eye. "How is it possible that you can speak Parseltongue?"

She closed her eye again and shrugged her shoulders.

"That is just the greatest mystery of all, Tom. I don't even know how that is possible. I also don't know if I might descend from Salazar Slytherin or not. Harry and I were finger-pointed as the heirs of Salazar Slytherin, after the first disastrous session of the Duelling Club." She murmured a little.

Voldemort sighed and caressed lovingly through her dark brown locks. She smiled and turned onto her side towards him. He laid back down again and she put her head back onto his chest.

"Your eyes became blood red at some point, especially when you fought with that boy, Luke. Why is that?" He said calmly and let a lock of hair glide through his long, white fingers.

"Well, I'm a demigoddess, half-mortal and half-god, but have two godly parents, instead of one like most of the demigods. Those are the Egyptian gods, Nepthys and Seth. My eyes turn red when I'm really angry and my magic becomes uncontrollable. I actually inherited it from the god Seth. I think it is pretty cool, because with those eyes I can frighten people, who really annoy me and deserve it." She said smirking and slightly opened her eyes.

Voldemort chuckled and said: "This will be my last question and after you have answered that, you go and get some sleep."

"Do I have to go to sleep right now?" Yoni asked complaining.

The Dark Lord laughed softly and continued to play with a lock of her hair.

"Yes, you have to get some rest, so that you'll heal much faster. Remember, Lady Narcissa will come by tomorrow to see how you are doing." He said softly, while he caressed over her cheek with his older hand.

"What is your last question?" She asked, while she snuggled further against Voldemort.

"What happened during that first session of the Duelling Club?" He asked curious and Yoni chuckled.

"Malfoy, Draco, had send two snakes at Harry and myself. Professor Lockhart... a good-for-nothing of a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts in that year... tried to clean them up, but one of the snakes almost attacked a Hufflepuff student and the other one almost attacked him. Harry and I stopped them by saying not to attack them. I should have let the snake attack him." She said, while Voldemort pulled a vial of Dreamless Sleep.

He removed the cork and gave the vial to her. She sat up and looked quizzically at him.

"Dreamless Sleep. Just take it anyway, then you will not suffer from any nightmares." He said softly and she brought the vial to her lips.

Yoni drank its contents, pulled her nose up for a moment in disgust and handed the vial then back. She laid back down again, snuggled back against Voldemort again and used his chest as a pillow.

"Good night, my love." He whispered in her ear.

Yoni smiled, closed her eyes and said then almost inaudibly: "Good night, my mysterious Tom."

But he had heard her and smiled. He gently kissed her on her forehead and watched as the sleep claimed her.

Nagini slid back to the foot end and curled up to go to sleep.

The Dark Lord used his Wandless Magic to remove the part of the sheets from under him and was placed over him. He closed his eyes with a smile and let himself being claimed by sleep.

* * *

 **~27 June, Slytherin Castle~**

The next day Yoni opened her eyes and looked groggily around her. She was still in the same room, where she had woken up in the previous day. She saw that Nagini was still laying curled up at the foot end of the bed, but Voldemort... no Tom... was nowhere to be seen. She carefully sat up and leaned back against the pillows behind her.

Nagini had felt that Yoni had moved and raised her snake-like head.

" _Massster'sss precioussssssnessssss,"_ The snake hissed and Yoni turned her attention to the reptile. _"Massster apologizesss that he couldn't be here when you woke up. He would have liked to ssstay here, but he had to sssummon hisss Death Eaters for a meeting. He sssaid that you could call Zelda for your breakfassst."_

" _Okay Nagini. Thank you for informing me."_ Yoni hissed back.

She threw off the black and green sheets and sat up on the edge of the bed. She touched a fluffy carpet with her bare feet and slowly stood up.

" _What are you going to do?"_ Nagini asked worried and slid towards her.

" _I need to go to the bathroom."_ She replied and took a few steps forward. But then it became black in front of her eyes and grabbed onto something to keep herself upright.

"Zelda!" She said loudly, but also desperately and the female house-elf appeared into the room.

"Mistress, you must stay in bed!" The house-elf said startled and tried to escort her new Mistress back to the bed.

"Zelda, can you please help me to go to the bathroom and back to bed?" Yoni asked and the house-elf nodded.

Zelda escorted her Masters guest toward the bathroom, Yoni opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, before closing it.

The bathroom was large. The floor was made out of marble. The bath tub was just as large as the one in the Perfects Bathroom at Hogwarts, but it was placed into the floor. A shower cabin in the corner was large enough for hold two people. Maybe for more, like three or four people. The toilet wasn't far from the door and Yoni walked towards it. She sat down on it and did what she had to do. While she was doing that, she looked around a little. In front of her stood a standing length mirror and she looked into it at her own reflection. She wore a t-shirt and shorts, that came to her knees. She was glad that Tom hadn't put a too sexy sleeping nightdress onto her, when she was still unconscious.

As soon as Yoni was finished, she stood up and slowly left the bathroom. Back into the bedroom, Zelda was waiting for her and took her hand. The house-elf then escorted her back over to the bed, when she crawled back under the sheets.

"Thank you, Zelda." She said and the house-elf bowed. "Can you please prepare some breakfast for me? And can you please inform your Master that I'm awake?"

"Yes of course, Mistress." She said as she bowed again and cracked back out of the room.

Nagini slid towards Yoni and curled up against her side. She wriggled her head right under her Master's precioussness left hand to be caressed.

Yoni began to caress the snake over her cold scaled snake-like head.

" _Yesss, that feelsss good, Massster'sss precioussssssnessssss."_ The snake hissed in pleasure and lightly wagged her tail.

Yoni giggled at Nagini's behavior and Zelda reappeared into the room with a tray in her hands. The house-elf placed it on her lap and bowed again.

"Thank you, Zelda." Yoni said smiling.

"Mistress, Master reported that he will come up to you as soon as the meeting has ended, along with Lady Malfoy." Zelda reported, before she disappeared out of the room.

Yoni looked down at her breakfast on the tray. She had a typical English breakfast with bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, a few slices of toast and white beans in tomato sauce. There was some pumpkin juice in her cup and there was a jar filled with pumpkin juice. She took the cutlery in her hands and began to eat.

While Yoni ate, she asked hissing: _"Nagini, why do you act like a dog?"_

" _I'm a snake, not a dog."_ Nagini hissed sharply.

" _I know that too."_ She hissed as she rolled her eyes. _"But when I just caressed you, you were wagging your tail, like a dog would do."_

" _Oh, I've never noticed that."_ The snake hissed dumbfounded. _"Don't ssstop eating, becaussse Massster will come soon with Narcissssssa."_

" _Hey, you're not the bossssss of me!"_ She hissed back and stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth.

Nagini hissed a laugh and let her to eat in peace.

Yoni enjoyed her breakfast, but put her cutlery down halfway through her plate and sipped from her cup.

" _Massster'sss precioussssssnessssss, you've to eat everything from your plate."_ Nagini hissed sternly.

" _It'sss alright, Nagini. I haven't finished eating yet. I know that Tom wantsss me to eat everything from my plate and to take good care of myssself."_ Yoni hissed, took back the cutlery back into her hands and continued to eat her breakfast.

She ate the last piece of toast with some tomato sauce on it, scraped the last bit of scrambled eggs, white beans with tomato sauce and a small piece of sausage on her fork and stuffed it into her mouth. She slowly chewed on it and put her cutlery back down. She swallowed the chewed food and drowned her cup with pumpkin juice.

" _Nagini, do you think that Tom would mind if I jussst take a nap now?"_ Yoni asked hissing to the large snake.

Who raised her head and hissed back: _"No, Massster wouldn't mind if you take a nap for a moment. He would be happy if you got sssome ressst."_

Yoni nodded and laid back down again. She closed her eyes and the dream world claimed her up again.

* * *

 **~Begin Dream~**

 _Yoni opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the same room, but this time she stood at the door. She looked at the room and noticed something that hadn't been there before. It was an elegant crib made out of mahogany wood._

 _Yoni walked over to it and glanced into the crib. In the crib lay two small stuffed animal plushies; a lion and a snake. The sheets were light blue of color. Then she looked at the large king size four-poster bed and was startled that it wasn't empty. Someone was sitting upright in the bed against the pillows and had something in his or her arms._

 _Yoni walked to the side of the bed, where the person sat, and her mouth dropped open in utter surprise. The person, who was sitting there on the bed was the older version of herself. She looked like an eighteen or nineteen–year-old girl. She had a bundle in her arms, to which she was looking loving at. She also noticed that her older self had a ring with a black stone on her ring finger._

 _Suddenly the door of the room opened and closer. Both Yoni's looked up and saw that Tom had entered in the room. He walked elegantly towards the bed with a smile on his lips. He sat on the edge of it and smiled at the bundle in the arms of her older self._

" _How are my fiancée and son doing?" He asked still smiling._

 _The younger Yoni blinked in surprise and thought: 'Did I hear that right? Did he say 'son'?"_

" _Everything is fine with us, Tom." Her older self replied with a smile._

 _Tom leaned forward and kissed her long, lovingly and deeply on her lips._

 _The younger Yoni's bright emerald green widened and her cheeks became a little red. Even thought, she just started to get to know Tom much better, she already wanted to be kissed like that too by him._

" _Here you're both safe." Tom whispered against her older self's lips and smiled._

" _Ironically, actually. I was looking for safety and protection, especially for my son. Dumbledore didn't guarantee that and also wanted to kill him, because of his parentage. So he has chased me into the arms of his enemy." She said with a laugh._

 _Tom laughed and said then: "The old man still doesn't that he's my child. He thinks he's a child of one of my Death Eaters. You've made him look like a fool, my love."_

 _The bundle in her arms moved for a moment and the younger Yoni glanced at the baby._

 _The baby seemed to be eight months old. It had short black, but the eyes were closed. Yoni thought that the baby was a mix of both her and Tom._

 _Suddenly the baby opened his eyes, which were dark green of color._

 _Yoni gasped. She thought that the baby had beautiful and unique eyes._

 _Suddenly the image faded and Yoni heard someone saying something in the distance, but it was very faint to hear what was being said. The talking came closer and closer._

" _Yoni, wake up." Someone said._

 **~End Dream~**

* * *

Yoni slowly opened her eyes. She saw that Tom was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. He caressed over her cheek and smiled. She slowly sat up and looked confused around the room.

"Strange dream." She murmured softly, but Tom had heard it.

"Did you have a strange dream? You could've asked Zelda to bring you a vial of Dreamless Sleep." He said worried, but she just smiled.

"It wasn't a nightmare, Tom. It was a beautiful dream, but a little strange." She said quickly, trying to reassure him.

Tom looked at her for a moment, trying to see if she was lying to him, but she was telling him the truth. He turned his head and she followed his gaze.

Now Yoni noticed that there was someone else in the room. It was a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a dark green dress robe, what looked marvelous on her. She was standing a little further away from the bed.

"My love, this is Lady Narcissa Malfoy. She will exame you now." Tom said, while he beckoned Lady Narcissa to him and stood up again so that she could sit closer to Yoni.

Lady Malfoy walked striding towards the bed and then elegantly sat down on the edge, where Tom just had been seated.

"So Miss Potter, shall we see how you're doing today?" She asked friendly voice and with a smile.

"Please call me Yoni, Lady Malfoy. Being called Miss Potter always gives me the feeling that I'm either at Hogwarts or have done something wrong." Yoni said softly with a small smile.

"Okay Yoni, but please call me Narcissa, Cissa or Cissy." Narcissa said laughing and then got back of being serious. "Shall we see how you're doing?"

Yoni nodded, where by Narcissa pulled her wand out and started to make strange wand movements.

Suddenly a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere with the result of the examination.

Narcissa took it and studied it very carefully in order to find any changes in the healing process of her patient.

"That looks really good. Your wounds on your head, knees and hands are healing well. The bite wound and the scratch wound are also healing nicely, but that will take a while before they're completely healed." She said with a smile. "Even the burn heals well."

Yoni looked in surprise at the aristocratic woman.

"Burn? What burn? Where do I have a burn?" She asked puzzled to the older woman.

"You've a burn on your right wrist, underneath your bracelet. Did my Lord not tell you about it?" Narcissa said in surprise and the young girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about that yesterday." Tom said with a sigh and Yoni just smiled.

"That doesn't matter, Tom. Everyone sometimes forgets something." Yoni said softly and he smiled thinly.

Narcissa looked startled when she noticed that the Dark Lord smiled. It was clear that Yoni Potter let his heart melt and beat much faster. She would also give another twist to this war, that would decide who will win the in the end.

"Yoni, you'll have to put a Burn-healing paste on your right wrist, so that the burn can heal well, take a Painkiller potion if you're still in some pain. Take Dreamless Sleep for a few more nights, so that you definitely rest well to heal much faster and certainly take something against the dizziness, when you get dizzy." She said as she put her wand way and stood up. She bowed to Tom, said then: "My Lord." and left the room.

Tom went to sit back with Yoni on the bed.

"My love, I know I've no right to go through your belongings, but I found two letters in the inside pockets of your torn to shreds school robe. Who are the ones who wrote these letters?" He said curiously.

"Well, those are my friends and older adoptive brothers from another dimension. They're pirates, but they aren't as mean as the other pirates. Most people think that Luffy is an idiot, which he is sometimes, but he can become very serious when necessary. Which can be very creepy. He's very protective of his crew, especially of Harry. I hope you would stop viewing him as your enemy. If you're really going to kill Harry, then he'll kill you with his own bare hands. He not only sees him as a friend or brother, but also wants something more with him." Yoni told a little serious before she smiled as she remembered the crazy antics of her Captain and his constantly flirting with her brother. "Ace is also very protective of me and Harry. He would do anything to make us happy and to keep it that way. I wouldn't make him angry if I were you, because he can burn you alive, thanks to his powers."

"Oh, that Luffy sounds dangerous, if you say that he would kill me with his own bare hands. That Ace also sounds dangerous, if you ask me. I promise you that I wouldn't longer view you brother as an enemy. Those friends of yours seem very interesting to me. They apparently were present during the Tournament." He first said serious, but then with a smile.

"Yes, but unfortunately they weren't welcome any more to come and look at the third task because of Dumbledore. The Straw Hat Pirates see each other not only as friends, but also as family. Harry was really terrified that our Muggle relatives were coming." She complained.

"Do you have relatives who are Muggles?" Tom asked surprised and she nodded gloomy.

"Yes, Harry and I live with our only living relatives on our mother's side, who are the worst Muggles through and through. Actually, we really want to get out of there as quickly as possible. Through adoption or as soon as I graduate from Hogwarts, buy a house and take Harry with me." She explained softly.

"Why do you both want to leave your relatives? Dumbledore has told us all that you were well cared for and spoiled, or am I wrong?" He said uncomprehened.

"That's a lie created by Dumbledore to hide what really is going on. He's the one who left us there, when Mum and Dad were killed. He knows how we really are treated by our relatives and doesn't do anything to it! He wouldn't even let us stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays, when we ask about it. I don't want to stay in that cursed household for one moment!" She began to rant and Tom put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down or I will be forced to give you a Calming Draught." He said calmly and Yoni pouted.

"You're mean!" She complained and he started to laugh.

"My love, please don't make me laugh so much. Soon I no longer will be able to frighten my Followers. And besides, I'm the Dark Lord. I'm always mean." He said laughing.

"Are you sure that you're mean to everyone?" She asked defiantly and raised an eyebrow.

Tom abruptly stopped laughing and looked at her with an evil smirk.

"Yes, I can be mean to everyone." He said grinning.

Yoni swallowed briefly when she saw the look in his bright red eyes. He looked at her like a predator, who had lured his prey into a trap and was about to pounce it.

"And aren't you also mean to the people you have a special bond with?" She asked a little uncomfortable.

"Let's see... no, I'm not really mean to my friends and beloved." He said slowly still with a smirk on his lips.

Yoni blinked in surprise and looked at him in anger.

"You just were mean to me and then you say that you aren't mean to someone you cared about at all." She said angrily and looked away with her arms crossed over each other across her chest.

Tom began to feel uncomfortable and said then: "Yoni, my love, I was just teasing you. Please, don't be angry." There was panic in his voice, as if he were afraid that she would stay angry with him.

Yoni grabbed a pillow and hit him with it in his face. He looked at her in surprise and this time it was her turn to smirk.

"Did you really think you could tease me? My Muggle of a cousin does nothing but make mine and Harry's life as miserable as he can. He always puts the blame onto me or Harry, when he had done something wrong and chases his much targeted victims, especially his favourite victim Harry, to beat them up afterwards for fun." She said sharply. "It really has irritated me for thirteen years already. He always gets everything he wants, but what do we get. Nothing or everything that's already broken or have been used for a few times."

Tom looked dumbfounded at her and gently took her face in his hands.

"Calm, calm down. Tell me all about your life with those Muggles." He said deadly calm with a sharp undertone and pressed his lips against her forehead, showing her that he cared about her.

"Will you come and lay down with me, because I want to cuddle with you, while I tell you about it." She said softly.

Tom leaned back and nodded. He stood up, walked to the other side of the bed and then sat there on the edge. He kicked his shoes off and removed his black robe, so that he was only wearing a grey shirt and pants. Then he lay down on the bed.

Nagini slid back to the foot end of the bed.

Yoni laid back down on her left side and put her head on Tom's chest.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"Tell me everything!" He ordered in a calm voice and she sighed.

"Dumbledore had place Harry and me, on the night after Mum and Dad's death, on the doormat at the front door of our only living relatives. From that moment hell started for us. We have a cousin, Dudley Dursley, who looks like a fattened pig, ready to be slaughtered. His parents give him everything he wants. He gets a lot of presents on every birthday, usually around the amount of forty presents, large and small. He really is fattened by his own parents. His parents give him almost all the food they have and to us they give either the leftovers or nothing at all. Dudley had two bedrooms, Harry slept for ten years in the cupboard under the stairs, until he received his acceptance letter to go to Hogwarts, then Dudley's second bedroom became his new room or rather his new prison. My bedroom was in the beginning also the cupboard, the guest bedroom and when Aunt Marge came, I slept either with Harry in the cupboard and later with him in Dudley's second bedroom. Our Uncle once had me sleep in the basement during the winter as punishment, even though I hadn't done anything wrong. It was very cold at night. There was then an ocherless mattress on the floor and a very thin blanket with holes in it. I remember that I had wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and fell asleep on the dirty mattress. Normally an ordinary person would become hypothermia and die, but I wasn't dead. I had become somewhat hypothermia, but my magic protected me from the worst cold. I've therefore become very weak. Our Uncle thought I was going to die a few days later, but I healed much faster than he thought. He then tried it a few more times, but my magic was much stronger and completely protected me against the very cold nights in the basement. He also had me stay in the attic during the summer, where it then would be very warm. I rather stay in the attic during the entire year, then always change between the basement and the attic during the colder and warmer months. Uncle Vernon wanted to teach me from an early age the arts of prostitution. He apparently had forgotten that I get a demigod training at Camp Half-blood. I had to keep him out of my bedroom from time after time. Harry and I also do all the household chores. Every day Harry and I have to prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner and then do the dishes. When Uncle Vernon has left for work, Aunt Petunia gives us a long list of chores that we have to finish by the time our Uncle gets back home from work. Harry did all the chores in the garden and I did the chores in the house. This is why I want to leave that house after my seventh year and when I do, I will take my brother with me. Even if Dumbledore complains that we should stay with them for protection against you and the Death Eaters." She said in a calm voice and Tom grunted almost incessantly, when he had heard all of that.

"Dumbledore will pay for it and those Muggles will suffer the same fate!" He snarled and Nagini hissed furiously.

" _Massster, will you give me their broken bodiesss asss a sssnack?"_ The snake asked her Master angrily.

" _We'll sssee, Nagini. When the time comesss I'll decide about it."_ Tom hissed to his beloved snake, while he made soothing circles onto Yoni's back.

Yoni grabbed his grey shirt tightly. He pressed his lips onto her crown of her head and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"I'll make sure that that 'family' will never treat you and your brother like house-elves. A witch or a wizard shouldn't be treated like that and certainly not in the Wizarding World or in a family. Why didn't Dumbledore allow you both being adopted by a family in the Wizarding World or let your godparents take care of you both?" He said growling and she glanced up at him.

"Well, I actually tried several times to get away together with Harry and to get adopted by another much nicer family. Which was successful, but Dumbledore made sure that we had to return back to the Dursleys time after time we got adopted. We didn't even know who our godparents were then or if we even had godparents. We didn't know that either." She quickly told him.

"Dumbledore will certainly pay for that." He said threateningly again and she giggled softly.

Tom looked lovingly at her and thought that it was much better when she laughed.

"You really like to make Dumbledore look bad." She said smiling and he smiled back.

"That something I also like to do, but there is something else that I mostly prefer to do." He said still with a smile on his lips and his voice was very soft and loving.

"And what is that?" She asked curiously and his smile broadened.

"Well, that's spending time with the woman I love." He replied and carefully took Yoni's chin in his hand. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Yoni remained laying there very still when Tom started to kiss her, but slowly and uncertain started to kiss him back. She felt him smile against her lips and his hand went from her chin to her cheek. He opened his mouth and let his tongue run over her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a little and his tongue slipped inside. His tongue began to explore all corners of her mouth and caressed her tongue. Soon both tongues started to fight against each other for dominance, but Tom's tongue won the fight.

Yoni couldn't no longer suppress a moan of passion and excitement. Then his tongue slipped back out of her mouth and broke the kiss. They were both out of breath.

Tom looked at her with a smile and kissed her red swollen lips yet again. This time she immediately kissed him back and the kiss was shortly broken again.

"We will have to stop, before I lose control over myself and that we do something that we might later regret it." Tom whispered against her lips. She nodded and put her head back down onto his muscular chest.

"Tom, can you please help me? I just have to go to the bathroom." She said and looked up at him.

"Sure." He replied and crawled from underneath her. He got out of the bed, walked over to the other side of the bed, helped her out of the bed and supported her as they slowly walked towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom Yoni did what she had to do and Tom helped her afterward back to the bed. She was still suffering from dizziness, but it was quickly subsiding again.

Tom naturally wanted to take very good care of her, so he gave her a potion against the dizziness and she took it without a fuss.

Back in bed they went to lay cosy back and snuggled against each other and Yoni thought about everything that she had known so far about Voldemort... no, about Tom. He was Tom to her and not Voldemort. In the eyes of Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic he was maybe Voldemort, the Dark Lord. She still couldn't believe that she never had listened to Tom's story in order to understand his side of the war much better. Apparently, she had been too naïve enough to believe only Dumbledore's lies and manipulations, but this wouldn't happen again. She knew that harry was naïve too. Maybe a little more than she was.

Yoni swore that when she was back reunited with her brother, she would tell him the real truth about Voldemort and his side. But now she first allowed herself to be pampered by Tom to get healed much sooner.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Next: Voldemort and Yoni are growing closer to each other and some passion happens between them.**


End file.
